Kidnapped by a Shadow
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: When Mia Hunter accidentaly absorbs a Chaos Emerald, she's forced to live with Shadow the hedgehog, who wants the Chaos Emerald. But why? Luckily Mia won't be alone, especially when she meets a certain blue blur. But can she change the dark hedgehog?
1. Chapter 1

"_Faster! Faster! Oh god he's catching up!" I screamed in my mind as my feet pounded against sidewalk. I looked back, I shouldn't have, but I did. He was so close! I turned into an alley, only to find it come to a dead end. My heart pounded against my ribs as I saw his shadow appear on the wall in front of me. There was only one way out. The ladder to the roof. Through trembling arms and legs, I scrambled up the ladder. The gritty, rust iron left marks on my hand as I clutched the ladder. Once again I looked back, my dirty-blonde hair blocked my view but I could make him out still standing on the ground. I was safe. I thought as I finished climbing up, it was then I realized the mistake I made. It wasn't that he had given up…why rush when there's no way off. I had just gotten myself trapped. _

"_No! No! Oh no." I gasped out trying to see if there was any other possible exit…there wasn't. _

"_You can't escape me, Mia. There's no way out. Hand it over now!" He was here. At edge of the stairs. Crimson eyes waiting, watching. I looked down at my hand to see what he had been chasing me for. It was a gem. A jewel that perfectly matched his blood red eyes. He was a black hedgehog with red stripes, and strange shoes._

"_No! I can't! I won't!" I said defiantly as the wind began to pick up and whirl my hair around my face. He took a step closer to me causing me to back up, but he kept coming closer and closer and I kept backing up._

"_Give it to me before you fall of the ledge!" He growled and yet taking and step closer but instead of heading his order I took another step back. Then fell. Down, down, down, it was like falling into eternity. But he was still reaching for me. Then his hand wrapped around mine…and I screamed._

I woke up drenched in sweat and trembling. Sitting up I brought the covers up around me, it was the same dream over and over again. Why couldn't it stop? They all began when I picked up the ruby from the pawn shop's counter. I shouldn't have gotten it, I shouldn't have wasted my allowance on it. But…it was almost calling to me. Telling me to take it. And I did. I ran my fingers through my sweaty matted hair trying to find some kind of comfort.

"Its just a nightmare. Its just a nightmare. Its not real, its just a dream. There's nothing to be afraid of. Nothing." I whispered to myself as I reached over to my nightstand and took the gem from its stand and cradled it in my palm. I looked up at the sound of floorboards creaking.

"Nothing but me. Get up." A dark brooding voice said from the shadows of my bedroom. I couldn't breathe.

"No. Its not…It can't be possible." I said as the figure moved from the shadows to the moonlight coming in through my window. Him. He was real. Instantly I began to reach for my lamp, when I heard a low growl.

"I wouldn't turn it on if I were you." He said his throaty voice sending chills down my spine. Seeing that he meant business, I did what any normal girl would do…I ran. I threw off the covers and dashed to the door. But somehow he had his hands around my waist and held in a tight arm lock. His breathing was right near my ear, it took everything within me not to scream. Then I realized that fault. I had to scream. Noise. Something to sound a distress call, but he had already thought of his as his gloved hand clamped on my mouth. My nightmare had just turned into reality. A reality I didn't want to face.

* * *

**Okay I know this chapter isn't much of a re-write but its definitly better than the original...ugh...I can't believe I passed that off as a chapter. I'm sincerly sorry guys. I will be fixing the first few chapters, not the entire story, but the really short ones. Thanks for reading and ~God Bless!~**


	2. Chapter 2

" What do you want from me? who are you any way?" I asked ." I am Shadow the hedgehog and I want the chaos emerald you have ,girl." Shadow said ." My name isn't girl it's Maria Alexis Hunter and you mean this emerald?" I said as I pulled out the emerald. Suddenly it started to glow and it sunk into my hand." What ? what happened ?" I asked looking at my hand ." It seems that the chaos emerald is inside you. You'll have to come with me now." shadow said as he ran towards me .He grabbed my arm and said "Chaos Control",next thing I knew we were standing in front of a huge mansion


	3. Chapter 3

" Wow ,shadow you have a beautiful house !" I exclaimed once we were inside the mansion." Thanks, come on I'll show you your room. "Shadow said emotionless .I climbed up a flight of stairs went down the hall to the last bedroom. "This is were you'll be sleeping." Shadow said as he opened the door to the room. It was stunning! Three windows , a four poster queen size bed, medium size closet ,and a charming desk. "Wow this is better than at home! Maybe I could like living here till we can get the emerald out. "I said taking in everything. Since I didn't bring anything to unpack ,I went down stairs .Shadow was watching TV So I desided to watch with him." Can I watch with you? Or can you tell me were the kitchen is so I can fix me a snack?" I asked him." Sure, and the kitchen is down the hall to the left." Shadow said not taking his eyes off the TV. "Okay thanks!" I said as I walked to the kitchen. The kitchen was just like at home there was a window over a sink ,a little table ,medium size fridge and stove/oven. I quickly made a sandwitch and went back to shadow ,the movie he was watching nothing but guns and killing .so I quickly ate and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I realised I was in a strange room, then it hit me I was in my room at shadow's house.I only had my PJ's and I was wearing them. So decied to work up the courage to ask shadow a question. I went downstairs and smelled a wonderful aroma of bacon and eggs." So you finally woke up? you sure can sleep late." shadow said as I walked in the kitchen." Yeah ,I have a tendancy to sleep late or wake up really early .um... shadow can I ask you for a favor?" I said scratching my head." It depends on what is it." shadow said." Well all I have is this PJ so I was wondering if you could take me back just to get some clothes that all." I said walking up to him." Fine ,but only ten minutes. lets go before the food gets cold." shadow said walking over to me .

Once we were in my room I grabbed two backpacks ,one for clothes and another for entertainment .I quickly threw some jeans ,shirts and a few dresses. then I grabbed my CD player ,MP3 player, books, comb ,brush and the basics." Allright I'm ready!" I whispered to shadow .In a blink of an eye we were back at shadow's place.


	5. Chapter 5

Living with shadow wasn't as bad as I thought. Every morning we eat breakfast ,then shadow goes for an hour long run, while I do my share of chores or so he thinks! As soon as he leaves I pop in my high school musical two sound track or Shania Twain, and quickly do the chores. After I finish shadow still won't be back for awhile so the rest of the time I dance to the music .It was my little secret until that fateful day.

We did the normal routine ,I had finished my chores when my favorite song by Shania Twain started to play it was called "That don't Impress me much".Then I got so lost in the music I didn't realise that shadow had came back early. When the song ended I heard a voice say " So that's what you do, when I'm not here!".I turned around to see shadow standing at the entrance of the living room." Darn! you found out my secret! Yep thats what I do I love to dance and listen to music. "I said shrugging." I didn't know you could dance so good! I'm impressed." shadow said with smirk on his face. Little did I know that my dancing would lead to trouble and new friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Shadow the hedgehog was on his normal moring run when he met a blue hedgehog." Hey shads !how come you never invite us to your house?" the blue hedgehog called sonic said." Why do you need to come for faker?" shadow said to sonic." Well don't you get lonely, By yourself all the time?" sonic said to him." No." shadow said running off, what he didn't know was that a blue hedgehog was following him.

The next day was pretty normal shadow left and I pumped up my music and had fun. what I didn't know was that I was being watched.

" Sonic do you really think it's all right to come uninvited?" said a pink hedgehog called Amy."She's got a point you know!" said a red enchida named knuckles." Come on what's the worst he could to us?" sonic said."well he could um.. KILL US!!!" knuckles said ." sonic are you going the right way?" said a two tailed fox named tails." Yeah it's right up this hill." sonic said running up the hill.

Everything was going normal then my personal favorite song called "What time is ?"came on .When the music plays it's like I'm a todally diffrent person.

"Wow ,look at that girl dance! I never seen her before."Amy said to sonic as they were watching maria dance ." Come on lets go say hello and while were at it we'll ask if she knows where shadow lives." sonic said running up to the door.

When the music stopped I was totally out of the door opened I was expecting to see shadow come in ,but instead two hedgehogs a pink and a blue one come in with a yellow fox and a red enchida behind them." Hi I'm sonic ,this is Amy, Tails ,and knuckles .I've never seen anybody dance like that before! You were amazing!" said sonic as he pointed to the others." Um... Thanks .I'm maria but you can just call me Mia .I've never seen you before, I mean shadow didn't tell me there were others like him." I told them." You know shadow ?Do you know were he lives?" asked Amy." Yeah I live with him this his place ." I told them hoping that they wouldn't ask how I met him." So how did you met shadow?" knuckles asked." Well...you see I was lost and I found this house I went to see if the person would let me stay for the night and well as long as I pull my own weight around here I can stay ." I told them. I had to change the story or else they would think shadow forced me to stay( even though he did make me stay)." Okay ,where is shadow by the way?" sonic asked." He goes on a morning run every day, but if you want to see him just turn around." I said grinning. sonic had a confused look on his face but turned around to come face to face with blood red eyes, he jumped so high he nearly touched the ceiling." What are you doing here faker? and how did you find my house?" shadow just staring at sonic." Oh I followed you and we just wanted to say Hi. And how come you never Introduced us to maria?" sonic asked shadow." Why do I need to tell you anything?" shadow retorted." Oh shadow they didn't do anything wrong just barged in without knocking. come on amy I'll show my room." I told shadow as I defened them, but just the way he looked at me I knew I was in trouble. After I showed amy my room they said the had to leave but that they would be back to vist me .As soon as I closed the door I walked up to shadow." How come you didn't tell me there were others!" I asked him trying to keep my voice down. " You never asked and why would you need to know!" shadow said crossing his arms." Look I don't want to fight .So lets just drop it .Oh and by the way I'm going with amy shopping tommorow." I said as I walked to my room


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning I jumped out of bed and put on a hot pink t-shirt and faded blue jeans. As quickly and quiet as possible I slipped down stairs into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast. I was about to grab a piece of bread when a sudden Ahhhem! startled me. I quickly turned around to see shadow glaring at me.

"Hey, ….good morning. Did ya sleep good." I said shakily.

I received no reply , just glares. An eerie glare at that , I shivered .I heard a loud knock at the door.

"I got it." I said racing out of there . When I reached the door I quickly flung it open to see Amy wearing the same red dress from yesterday.

"Hi Amy! You're just in time , lets go! " I said lightly pushing her back out of the doorway and trying to get out of there as fast as I could.

"Wait a second, Mia. How do you expect to go shopping with her if you don't have any money?" He said glaring at me.

"Umm…well."

"I have money, she can't just pay me back later , right Mia!" Amy said cheerfully. Shadow suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me inside

" I need to speak to you privately." once we were far enough from Amy he pinned me against the wall.

"Don't even think of running away. If you do then I will hunt you down like a dog , understand." He growled at me.

"Yea…yeah….yeah of course not. "I said really scared. Although the thought had crossed my mind. He let go of me, I was trembling as I walked back to the door.

"L..lets go Amy. Like now. "I said as I quickly grabbed her arm and walked away from the house. Once we were about a mile away from there I began to relax.

" Geeze what did shadow tell you. You look scared , did he threaten you cause if he did then I can tell sonic and you can come stay with us."

"No!!of course not. I'm fine , how much farther?"

" Just a little bit more we'll be in the city in a few minutes, I promise."

And just as she promised were at the mall. There were tons of different clothes and shoes and especially tons of music stores. After about two hours of tireless shopping we went into one last store before we grabbed lunch. I was sifting through a rack when I heard a somebody shout "aaamy!!" I turned around to see Tails running to Amy .

"What is it Tails?"

"Amy , you won't believe what I did. Brittney got so mad at me when I told her that somebody else could dance better than she could. Her and her girls were chasing me down when I saw you in here." he said out of breath.

"You what!! Tails, why'd you do that?"

"I was tired of Brittney pushing us around. And well I told her off. But I wish sonic was there to see her face though it was so funny!" Tails said chuckling .

"Did somebody say my name?" sonic said popping out of no where. Suddenly a white fox with purple highlights walked in and was surrounded by two twin light purple hedgehogs.

"There he is!" one of the hedgehog said pointing at us. The fox was glaring at tails.

"Oh, no its Brittney and her drool crew." Sonic said complaining. They sauntered over to us and said.

"Oh , hi sonic I didn't know you were here. We could have hung out at the food café." Brittney said fluttering he eyelashes. Sonic merely rolled his eyes.

"Hello, Brittney." Sonic said politely.

"I don't mean to be rude but your two tailed friend here said some very rude things to me."

"What did he say?"

" He said I couldn't dance."

"I DID NOT! All I said was that Mia could dance better than she could." Tails shouted. Tails was about to lunge at her but sonic put his hand out to stop him.

Brittney simply put her hand on her hip and looked at sonic.

"Well , Tails wasn't lying. She can dance better than you."

Brittney's mouth dropped. " Well then , if she can dance , well see that at the dancing cat . If she's up to the challenge."

"She acepts!" sonic, Amy and tails said.

"What , I never said." I said looking at them.

"Fine then I'll see you tomorrow night. A the dancing cat , nine o' clock. See ya sonic. Come on keela , reela." She said motioning to the two hedgehogs and left the store.

"What did you guys get me into!!" I said to them upset.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. " sonic said giving me a thumbs up.

"I hope so." I mumbled , and suddenly got a little scared, shadow wasn't going to like this one bit. Nope, not at all.

* * *

Hey guys sorry i haven't updated , i was working on my series Two sister, one adventure. Well hope you enjoy and sorry i haven't updated!god bless!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**"You what?!?!?** " shadow yelled when I told him about the dance off. I cringed it felt like he yelled in my ear.

"It ….it wasn't my fault . The guys got me into it. I didn't.. do anything."

"Exactly. You didn't do anything, nothing . You are not going , that's final."

"But…" I stammered . He glared at me fiercely ,my whole body began to tremble . He slowly walked over to me , I backed up against the wall.

"I won't go I promise! I promise!" I said quickly ,trying to sink into the wall. He smirked

"That's what I thought." he turned around and walked away. As soon as he was out of sight , I ran to the stairs and slammed my door. Still trembling I sat down on the white bed. I closed my eyes, and laid down.

"Well , I'm not going. Great. Sonic and the guys are sooo gonna be mad at me." I sighed and soon drifted into sleep.

**Later on that night**

There was a small flash of light in Mia's room. Shadow stood there watching her sleep peacefully.

"This girl has caused me so many problems. I should just rid myself of her." he thought darkly. He raised his hand to do 'Chaos Spear. When suddenly his thoughts changed, he saw her smile in her sleep. She crinkled her just like …….Maria. He looked down ,torn in two. Part of him wanted to get rid of her this instant but….she reminded him so much of Maria. He quietly left the room , but before he shut the door he took one last look at her.

**Next Afternoon**

I paced the floor of my room , I looked back at the new clothes on my bed. I heard a knock at the front door, I raced down stairs to open it. I stopped half way down, I had heard shadow talking

"She isn't coming. "

"What?! why not?! She said she'd come." sonic say. I turned around and ran back up with tears running down my face. I didn't realize how badly I wanted to go. I slammed the bedroom door and threw myself on the bed sobbing. After five minutes of crying I heard a light tap at the window. I looked up and smiled.

Shadow's P.o.v.

"She isn't going faker. So just leave her and me alone." I told the faker .

"What?! Why not?! She said she'd come."

Suddenly I heard feet running up the stairs and a door slamming . When I turned to say something to the faker but he was gone.

"Good riddance!"

I shut the door and walked up the stairs to her room. I knocked on the door , silence.

"Mia. ….Mia open the door." Still nothing.

"Mia ..Mia open the door. Now!" I snarled, and still nothing. I finally kicked the door open , the window was wide open and the room empty. I walked over to the window and saw a piece of a blue quill stuck on a nail. I snarled under my breath " Sonic"

A few miles away

"Thanks a bunch, sonic!" I said as we ran to the dancing cat.

"Hey , no problem! I figured shadow wasn't saying everything and decided to check in on you."

"Well I'm sure glad you did! " I was so glad he got me out of there but now I was pretty sure I was in deep trouble!!! It didn't take too long to get to the Dancing Cat , Amy ,tails ,and knuckles were already waiting outside for us.

"Hi, Mia. I'm so glad you came!" Amy said cheerfully.

"She almost didn't! " Sonic chuckled.

"What?! How come? Was it shadow? Did he threaten you again?" Amy said eyes wide open .

"Wait ,..Shadow was threatening you!" Sonic said with a shocked look.

"NO…no of course not. Amy , he was just making sure I knew how to get back that's all. He was NOT threatening me." I said in a flurry . "Come on let go in."

We all walked inside the club , lights flashing and awesome music playing . "This place is jamming!"

"I know, it's the best part of this town. Oh great here comes Brittney." Sonic shouted over the blaring music. And sure enough , I saw her strutting over to us ,flaunting her two lackeys.

"Oh Hi sonic, I'm sure glad you came." she said batting her lashes. I snorted and rolled my eyes.

"Oh…you came too. Well I didn't think you had the guts. Well then I'll see you on the dance floor." she said walking off

"Yeah she'll see YOU on the dance floor." Keela and Reela said at the same time and walked after her. I suddenly felt sick, how was I gonna beat her?

"Umm….guys I feel really sick .I…I think I'll just go home."

"You'll be fine Mia! All that matters is that you have fun." Sonic said giving me a thumbs up.

"But…It would be great if you could wipe the floor with her!" Amy said smirking rubbing her hands. Everybody was staring at her. She just looked at us shrugging her shoulders.

"But if you really do feel sick ,Mia, then I'll take you home." Sonic offered. I felt bad now, if I didn't do it then it would be like Brittney winning. But I knew I was deep trouble as it is with shadow…but.

"I'll stay."

"Great."

"Good ,then I can get pictures of Brittney's shocked face when she loses." Amy said receiving more strange looks.

"Hmph…I agree with Amy ,Brittney certainly could use a attitude adjustment." Knuckles said crossing his arms. Tails was beaming with joy , but I wasn't I had a feeling that I was gonna be **way past dead.**

* * *

**Hi people!!I'm trying to lengthen the chapters some ,I also changed my pen name AGAIN!! I'd also like ya'll to do me a favor i have a poll on my profile about my charaters , what ever charater gets the most i'll probably work more on that story. But you don't if you don't want to , i just want to see what story to work on more. Anyway.....hope you like this chappie and please review!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

A few songs went by and no sign of Brittney. Then there was lots of flashing lights and blaring music , I heard the DJ. Say something over the speaker.

"Ladies and Gents, please give a loud applause for the queen of dance Brittney!" I suddenly felt like barfing so badly, I felt sonic's hand on my shoulder. I looked over to him and saw him smiling. I felt a little better and looked back to the middle of the dance floor. Well I sure did have my work cut out for me, she was a great dancer. The song that was playing was 'Poker Face' . And all too soon it was my turn to go out on the hardwood floor. Amy and Sonic gave me a light push forward

"Guy's….. I can't do this **please!!** I can't beat her.. You saw her.. Please guys don't make go out there" But they continued pushing me along, as we past Brittney I heard her say something

"humph…. you've got to be kidding me. That girl's so gonna split in the middle of the song. "

"Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh!!" I heard her entourage cooing. I suddenly felt even worse.

"Hey, hey ,Mia calm down just relax . Have fun ,if your scared then just pretend your back at shadow's house by yourself or do what I do sometimes ,I pretend everybody's in their underwear." Sonic said putting his hand on my back. I smiled a little everybody in their underwear was hilarious .

Next thing I knew I was out in the middle of the floor by myself, did I mention alone?! I heard a song called 'Don't stop the music' start playing. But I stood there frozen, I heard Sonic's words echoes in my mind

"Relax and have fun!"

I pictured myself in my room listening to my music and was suddenly carried away by the music. When the song was finally over EVERYBODY was chanting my name. Sonic was suddenly next to me clapping me on my back giving me a big smile.

"Where's Amy?"

"She's taking pictures of Brittney's face." we both cracked up laughing. And sure enough Brittney was shocked , and really angry. Her drool crew's mouth was wide open , sonic and I looked at each other and burst out into another fit of laughter!

"Come on lets dance!" he said taking my hand , I was all smiles. I don't know how long we danced , but I was soon getting tired. I walked over to get a drink and was suddenly asked to dance by a brown fox with a white ring on his tail. I tried again to get something to drink but I was always asked to dance!! By the time I finally got something to drink I was so parched ! I walked over to Amy who was unsuccessfully trying to get sonic to dance with her.

"Please!!!! Please sonic one dance!!!" I heard her whine.

"Amy!!! I'm tired of dancing . Please…Amy besides all the good dancing songs are over!" I also heard a pleading sonic.

"Hey Amy! I think Tails wants to talk to you. I think he said something about Cream I didn't really hear him right." I said tugging on her arm.

"Oh! I better go see what he wants!" she instantly took off towards tails.

"You're a life saver! Thanks!" Sonic said smiling .

"Hey, no prob! I'm sure Amy gets pretty annoying sometimes." I said grinning ear to ear , I began walking over to where knuckles was leaning against the wall.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Aren't you going to dance?"

"No, the only reason I came was because Sonic dragged me here. Oh no, not her!" A white Bat was walking over to us.

"Well, hot head I didn't expect to see you here." she said smiling.

"**I AM NOT A HOT HEAD!"**

"What ever you say hot head, who's your new friend?" she said looking at me.

"I'm Mia."

"Pleasure to meet you darling, I'm rouge." she said shaking my hand.

"Well I think I'll leave you two alone besides it looks like Amy's attacking sonic again! See ya!" I said laughing. I walked a little ways and saw Brittney . Suddenly my heart stopped. She was talking to shadow , she looked around a bit and locked on to me . She immediately began pointing in my direction. The moment shadow's eyes locked on to mine, I knew I was dead. I turned around and tried to run but somebody grabbed my wrist. I turned my head and saw red eyes. My heart was racing

"**What do you think your doing ?!!?"** he snarled at me.

"I..I.." he began pushing through the crowd dragging me with him. My whole body was trembling ,I tried to keep a straight face as we passed people giving us strange looks. Once we walked out of there , he exploded.

"I** told you to stay at the house . Didn't I?**! " His hand tightened , hurting my wrist.

"I'm …I'm sorry! I'm sorry please you're hurting my wrist!" I said tears beginning to form in my eyes.

"Hey! Shadow! Let go of her!" I heard a familiar voice shout.

**"Faker**!" he snarled turning his head towards Sonic. Amy and the guys followed after him.

" Stay out of this, or you'll pay."

"I will.. once you let go of Mia."

"This is none of your business , this is between me and the girl! So back off !" He said snarling even more fiercely.

"I don't want to fight you Shadow , but I will if I have too!"

"Then so be it."

Sonic ran full speed at us shadow shoved me to the ground and got into a fighting position.

"Chaos.." he disappeared for a second Sonic stopped looking around and suddenly was knocked to the ground.

"Control" shadow was standing over him , he jumped back up ramming shadow .

"Stop please!! Guys!!" I shouted tears pouring down my face. I ran up to them

"Sonic please just go .."I said in mid sentence I suddenly felt really funny. I felt so dizzy, and my head slowly began to pound. I tried to ignore it and tried to stop the guys from fighting. It was two hours before they both collapsed from fighting, by then I was trying not to scream from the pain.

"I'll take Shadow, back home" I said trying to walk over to shadow . I tried to get him on my back but my head was pounding so hard I couldn't even get his arm around me.

"I'll take both of you back to his house." Knuckles said lightly taking my arm and grabbed shadow. By the time we got to the house I felt like I could collapse. Once we got Shadow to his room , the whole room was spinning.

"Knuckles…" I said and then everything went black.

* * *

**All right guys, here's another chappie hope you like it, and please review!!!god bless!**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to the small light streaming through the window. My head was whirling and every inch of my body was really sore .Cringing I slowly sat up and scratched my head.

"** So you finally woke up.**" Said a dark voice. I snapped my head and saw Shadow leaning against the wall glaring at me. I felt my body trembling as he walked over to me.

"W…when did y…you wake up? W..where's Knuckles?" I asked crossing my legs and slowly began to pull the covers over me.

" I woke up about half an hour after you collapsed. He left soon after that." I noticed he didn't even look like got into a death fight last night. I edged myself to one side of the bed and carefully slid down, softly whimpering from fright and from my soreness. He stopped walking to me and watched. I took a quick glance at him then snapped my head back down to the floor . When I got my feet on the floor , I walked over to the door still looking at the floor. A hand snapped out tightly grabbing my arm. I gasped from the pain in my arm, I snapped my head back

"**Where do you think you're going?"** he asked ,his face completely emotionless. I could feel my heart racing at the speed of light.

"I..I need to go to the b..bathroom." I stuttered feeling my face flush . He let go of me, crossed his arms and watched me. I turned back to the door when his voice startled me

"You might want to look in the mirror before you go." I stopped. What did he mean look in the mirror? I turned to the white dresser a few feet away. It had a elegant mirror about 4 feet wide and 5 feet tall. I cautiously walked over there afraid of what I might see. When I looked in the mirror to see a white hedgehog with beautiful flowing white hair (instead of quills) draped around her face and white tail. She had stunning green eyes. I gasped and backed away from the mirror , bumping into Shadow.

"H..how.."

"I was wondering the same thing. Would you care to explain." he said sending chills down my back.

"I..I don't know. All I remember is that at the club I felt a headache and it became even worse and then nothing." I said and then I took a step back regretting that I even mentioned the club. He closed his eyes ,jaw clenched , face erect. I walked over to the door and stopped looked back at shadow . He was still in the same place ,eyes still closed. I opened the door and walked over to the bathroom , shut the door and tried to steady my racing heart. I splashed water on my face. Once I dried off I took a closer look at myself . Still a little bit scared , I carefully touched my face and even more carefully touched my tail. I yanked my hand back ,I moved around noticing that I was still in my old clothes. Once I finished what I had came to do, I walked back to my room, barely opening the door ,I peeked in. Shadow was gone . I walked in and quickly changed into some clothes ,I hated that I had to cut a hole for my tail into my new jeans Amy got me. I pulled my hair into a lose ponytail , walked downstairs and braced myself .

* * *

**Well, here's another chappie. Sorry its short !! It seems longer on Word Works?? Any Who ,I'm not seeing a lot of feedback on my stories. Well except on one. But anyway i'll continue to update as soon a I get at least one review per chappie. THAT'S ALL I ASK!!!!please review!!!! And god bless!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

I walked down the mahogany stairs and crept quietly into the kitchen to get something to eat. I opened the refrigerator and grabbed an apple, shut the door and jumped . Shadow was leaning against the counter staring at me, I stood there unsure of what to do . I walked over to the table and sat down looking down at my apple. Shadow still kept staring at me, I shifted in my seat uncomfortably . I took a bite out of the apple when I heard the front door slam open. I heard the sound of stomping feet enter and walk into the kitchen. Sonic looked over to me in confusion and then at Shadow who had already was standing a few feet away from him.

"Where's Mia, Shadow? I'm not leaving without her, so you might as well hand her over." Sonic threatened eyes narrowing.

"Get **OUT** of my house, faker. I'm giving you this one chance to walk out of this house with both feet." Shadow snarled at him fists clenched. Sonic was about to lunge at him when I jumped up and ran in front of him.

"Sonic, I'm Mia." I said shyly looking down. He stared at me for a minute and slowly smiled.

"You look, well you look pretty as a mobian." I felt a hand reach out and yank me backwards. Shadow was standing in front of me , still snarling.

"Back off faker."

"Why are you keeping her here like a prisoner? She hasn't done anything wrong, so let her go."

"She is none of your concern, Faker! This is my last warning!"

Suddenly Sonic leaped over Shadow , picked me up bridle style and ran out of the house. He was running so fast I was getting dizzy, from all the colors and objects whizzing past us.

"S..sonic. Please stop! You're going too fast, please!" I whimpered into his fur. He suddenly came to a halt and carefully placed me down. When my feet hit the ground , my knees began to tremble.

"Sonic you have to take me back, please. He's just trying to protect me."

"Protect you?!? He was threatening you and-"

"That's because he doesn't want the Chaos Emerald to be stolen."

"But what does that have to do with you?" He asked confused as I hung my head down staring at my feet.

"Well…Because I somehow have it inside of me. He's afraid that I'm going to try to run away." I said and sat down on the grass. He plopped down beside me , and took my hands.

"Hey, don't worry about a thing. I'll help you out and you know what, we'll work things out . I guess I should have thought things through before I ran off with you ,huh?" He said smiling a wide toothed smile. His smile was so contagious that I couldn't help but smile also.

"Come on , I guess we should be going , back to shadow's place . And just smile, I'll handle every thing, just leave it to me. " Sonic said getting back up and offering me his hand. I sighed ,took his hand as he scooped me up and took off running back from where we came.

"Sonic, could you please walk?" I said as he ran . I could hear him laughing. I just held on to him and kept my eyes closed the whole time. I had just barely opened my eyes a bit when I saw a black by us. Sonic immediately stopped and put me down. Shadow was standing in front of us arms crossed , face emotionless.

"You sure do have a lot of guts Faker for trying to come back." He said glaring at Sonic then at me. He took a step towards me , Sonic immediately stepped in front.

"I came back, because she asked me to. Unlike you I will do what she wants, I don't force her to come with me." Sonic said lightly tapping his foot.

" Shadow, I already know why you've been keeping her hidden, So don't try to act dumb."

**"You seem to be doing a pretty good job of it by yourself, Faker."**

"Listen, I want to make a compromise. If you let her hang out with me and my friends then I swear that I'll keep her safe, if I don't then you can kill me." Sonic said casually as if he were talking to Tails or Knuckles.

"So when you slip up, I get to rid myself of you? Seems fair, enough-"

"I won't slip up, she'll be perfectly safe with me. Hedgehog's honor!" He said raising his hand acting silly.

"This isn't just some game, if Dr. Eggman finds out about her the whole world will be in grave danger. And I **will **hold you to your promise understand ,Faker?"

"Clear as crystal, well I'll see ya tomorrow Mia." Sonic said as he turn around to leave.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow!" I said but I was really saying inside ' Please don't leave me here!', he gave me a thumbs up and ran off. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I turned around to face shadow. He was just staring at me , not fully angry but defiantly not friendly. I worked up a small bit of courage to ask him something.

"S…shadow, did you really mean it? That I can go with Sonic and his friends?" I said softly.

"**Unfortunately**, yes. But my threat still stands if you even think of trying to escape ." My heart soared . I could hang out with them , I felt like I could fly . We walked back to the house in silence , but when I got up to my room I did a silent victory dance.

* * *

**_HI MY VEIWERS!! WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? ALSO THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!! REALLY THANKS!!! I REALLY LIKE TO HAVE AT LEAST ON OR TWO REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE AGAIN . BUT ANYWAY THANK YOU ALL!!!! SO GOD BLESS AND REVIEW!!!!_**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to the sun streaming in my window. I stretched smiling, quickly jumped out of bed ,slipped into my clothes and went down stairs. Shadow was nowhere in sight, I walked into the kitchen to eggs and pancakes sitting on the stove. I danced my way to the mahogany cabinets to grab a plate. I pulled up a chair, quickly eating as fast as I could.

"OW!" I yelped as I bit my tongue.

"Humph! " Shadow muttered as he entered the kitchen and leaned against the wooden door frame. I smiled at him, I just couldn't stop smiling. He simply stared at me emotionless, slowly wiping away my happiness with fear. I began to eat slower , I walked over to sink to wash my plate then rushed upstairs to grab my purse.

I heard a pulse of happy knocks on the front door. My happy attitude returned. I took one more glance at my reflection. My white hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, my green t-shirt brought out my jade eyes and finally some comfy faded jeans. I hurried down the stairwell , to see Sonic standing in the doorway. My smile might have reached my ears except , shadow stood there as well dampening my spirit.

"Hi, Mia! You ready to go?"

"Hey, sonic. Yup! So where are we going?"

" You'll find out soon enough!" He said winking at me. Every inch of me was ready to go, but a hand clamped down on my arm. I looked up to shadow suddenly feeling very nervous. Sonic must have noticed, when he said.

"You're not going back on your word ,are you Shadow?"

"No." He snarled at him , his red eyes piercing into Sonic as he let go of me.

"Just don't forget , what we agreed on Faker. She gets captured or hurt-"

"Yeah, yeah , I know! Come on Mia, daylights wasting! We've got a lot of things to do ,places to see. See ya , Shads!" Sonic said grabbing my wrist and began to drag me out of the house, before shadow could corect. I hurried to keep up with him , but almost tripped at every step.

"Wait! Sonic! I can't keep up with you !" Sonic just laughed and continued running . I was red faced and out of breath, but somehow still having fun. He finally stopped in the middle of a field, I collapsed on the ground. Sonic sat right next to me, sighing.

"So where are you taking me?"

"Well, first we have to get the rest of the guys. Then we are going to show you around the town and grab some lunch."

"Sounds good to me! Who are we gonna pick up first?" When I said that Sonic began to grimace.

"**Amy**." I sighed, shaking my head .

"Why does she have such a crush on you? Your nothing special." I said .

"**Hey!"** I laughed , I knew he was going to say something! I stood up, smiling.

"Come on the sooner we get Amy, the sooner we can get the others." Sonic grabbed my hand smirking.

"Then you better hang on!" Suddenly my feet were knocked out from under me and wind was rushing through my hair. I quickly shut my eyes ,turning my head slightly to the side. Then as quickly as we took off, we stopped in front of a pink , white picket fenced house. It was surrounded by blooming red roses and lavender forget-me-nots.

"She's obsessed with pink isn't she?" I said staring at her house.

"You should see the inside!" He said as he placed me down. We walked inside the yard and up the porch. Sonic knocked the same cheerful knock , I could hear Amy run to the door.

"Just a minute!!" The white door swung open by a light pink hedgehog , wearing her usual red dress and red go-go boots.

"**HI SONIC**!" she squealed as she trapped him in a big hug.

"Take it easy Amy!" I thought sonic said, but It was hard to hear from Amy going on about how he finally came to visit her.

"Hi Amy! Are you ready to go?" I said hoping to distract her. Amy turned toward me , still holding on to sonic.

"Hi, Mia! I can't wait! I'll go get my purse , then we can get Tails." She said as she hurried back inside, meanwhile Sonic tried to breath again. I snickered a little, poor Sonic he has a obsessed girl that won't quit bugging him. She came back two minutes and in those two minutes , peeked inside and nearly gagged . The whole house was pink! We walked the rest of the way to Tails' house , Amy talked the whole time about cute shops and yada, yada. We couldn't get to Tails' house fast enough! Knuckles wasn't coming, and neither was cream , she was sick with the flu.

We spent the whole day in town , and in the park showing me all the sights of their world. I noticed that it certainly greener (figuratively speaking) , every one was smiling and happy. My stomach jerked when I thought of home, I bit my lower lip. I missed my mom and dad, my house, my friends, my home.

"Hey, Mia. Are you okay? You look kinda sick." Tails asked a bit worried. Sonic's head jerked in my direction , the moment Tails finished speaking. I noticed the worry in his eyes making me feel uncomfortable.

"I…I'm fine, really. So where are we going to grab some lunch?" I said trying to change the subject.

"I know , this cute little sandwich shop near by!" Amy piped up smiling. I saw Sonic and Tails begin to make faces.

"I don't really want sandwiches, there's a chili dog stand near by. How does that sound Mia?" Sonic asked, still looking a little worried. I smiled at him , trying to convince him I was fine. I noticed Amy beginning to glare at me out of the corner of her eye.

"I love chili dogs! That sounds great!" I said , my stomach turning over, more reminders of home.

"Oh, okay." Amy said disappointed, but went along because Sonic wanted chili dogs. Sonic ran ahead to start ordering , when he suddenly came running back.

"How many do you want Mia?"

" Umm, I guess five?" I said trying to remember my usual amount of chili dogs. Amy and Tails just stared at me, while Sonic laughed.

" I'm glad I'm not the only one who love chili dogs!" He said still laughing and went back to tell the vendor. He had to make a few trips for the food, he finally finished right as Amy and Tails where done eating. My mouth nearly hit the floor when I saw how fast Sonic ate the Chili dogs, But then again Amy did the same thing when I finished eating mine. The day flew and sadly for me it ended way too fast, I was nervous about getting back to Shadow's house and nervous for Sonic.

"Bye Amy!" I said as Sonic and I were dropping Amy off at her house.

"Bye Sonic, Bye Mia!" She said as she walked into her house and watched us as we left from her front window. I sighed as we walked away, from her house. It was strangely quiet walk home. Suddenly Sonic snatched me up , and began running the wrong way.

"What are you doing?" I asked a little bit scared. He finally stopped in front of a large tree. He set me down on the grass and sat across from me.

"What's the matter?" He asked me the worry coming back into his eyes.

"I'm fine."

" I know something's wrong. Just tell me."

"Honestly , I'm alright!" I said as I looked at the setting sun. I felt him grab my hand , instinctively I turned to look at him. His emerald eyes were completely filled with sadness.

"You can tell me anything Mia." Tears began to well up in my eyes, as I looked at him. Why was he always so nice to me?

"I…I…miss my family. I ..want to go home." I said my voice wavering as tears streamed down my face. I threw my arms around him, sobbing, my body shaking. I felt his hand on my back soothing me. I finally pulled away from him wiping my face ,feeling completely embarrassed , but also feeling less homesick. His hand rested on my shoulder for a moment , then looked at me with kind eyes saying.

"Hey, don't be sad. I know you miss your family, but I promise I'll get you home. If you ever have time to worry or miss your family , just run." I slowly began to smile, my lower lip trembling.

"Thanks Sonic. Thanks for everything." He winked at me .

"No , problem!" When we got back to the house , Shadow didn't saying about my red eyes. He just waited for Sonic to leave , then disappeared like usual, I went up to my room and slept.

* * *

**Hi!! Well i didn't really put shadow in this one, i kinda didn't know what to write but next time i promise i will write something better or... die trying. Please,please please review! Review!!and god bless!**


	13. Chapter 13

The next day I did my usual boring chores, Sonic and the others weren't going to do anything so I was alone. Shadow left like the usual routine, where he went I never knew, or why he would come back at midnight . I sighed after finishing , it was only ten o'clock . I still had half a day left to be bored, I walked upstairs to my room when I noticed a door on the other end of the hallway slightly ajar. I had a feeling that I shouldn't go over there, especially since Shadow's room was over there. Subconsciously my foot took a step over there.

"No! What are you thinking?" I said to myself.

"Shadow I'll kill me ,if I went over there. But he didn't say anything about that room." I shook my head , and walked back to my room.

The light streaming in the window reflected of the mirror, and landed on my bed. Warm, inviting , comfy. I plopped myself on the bed ,surrendering to the warm feeling, I closed my eyes . When I opened them it was six o'clock in the afternoon, I stretched yawning. I looked out the window the sun was all ready setting. Grrrrrrr! I jumped a little , what time was it when I ate? I walked out of my room , the room was calling to me. No. no! I thought and hurried downstairs to the empty kitchen. Shadow hadn't come back yet, after making my little peanut-butter sandwich , I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Click. Click .click. I turned it off, nothing was on, I looked up towards the staircase in the direction of the strange room. I had to see what was in there , why? I don't know, bored, maybe just curiosity? I got up and quickly hurried upstairs , I turned towards the door still listening for any sounds that could mean Shadow was back. The quiet of the house , signaled that I could enter. I blinked a few times, this is it? It was room painted light blue, and sitting in the center was a large piano and a wooden bench, other than that it was empty. I walked over to it , my fingers lightly tracing the keys. A pang of homesickness hit me, my mom taught me how to play the piano.

_Flashback_

"_I stink at this mom! Can't I quit?" I whined , my shoulders drooping . A lady with long dirty blond hair leaned over me, lightly kissing my head, her mouth upturned in a brilliant smile._

"_Just practice, sweetie. You'll get better I promise!" _

_End of flashback_

I sat down on the bench, my fingers anxious to play. Ping! I smiled at that familiar sound. I played some simple songs and slowly went on to harder and more difficult ones. I finally stopped when my hand began to hurt. I looked out the hallway to see darkness, looking down at my watch I gasped at how late it was . I saw a shadow coming this way , I quickly backed against the wall. The door to Shadow's room opened and the light was turned on. Shadow quickly shut the door to his room, but what with little light I could see some kind of liquid on the floor in front of his room. I lightly touched it with one finger walked to the bathroom and flipped on the switch. I backed against the bathroom wall, scared.

My finger was red , with blood. I struggled to grasp what was on my finger. What happened? I walked out after wash my finger and shakily knocked on the door. No reply. My instincts were once again saying run to your room and never look back. But my curiosity pushed my hand on the doorknob and pulled open the door. Shadow sat on a black bed clutching his bleeding arm. His eyes snapped toward me.

"Who told you to come in?" He said coldly.

"I… I saw blood on the floor a…and I wanted to make sure y…you were o…okay."

"I'm fine. Get out." That was all he needed to say , I was out of there in a flash. Breathing heavily, I walked back into the bathroom. I noticed the first aid kit on shelf , I sighed. His arm looked torn up, I grabbed the kit and slowly walked back to his room.

"Just drop this off then go to your room and go back to sleep." I thought over and over again, as I got closer and closer. After taking a deep breath , I open the door again to blazing red eyes.

"What?!"

"I thought you might need this. " I said shakily as I held out the kit. I looked at his arm again , the red liquid was staining his white gloves, then I had a crazy Idea.

"I…I'll bandage that for you." He looked at me strangely, eyes quizzical. I took a step forward, to him kneeling on the floor next to his arm. I pushed back a stray loose alabaster hair and opened the box with trembling hands. I some how fumbled the gauze , cotton balls and antibiotic out. When I had to bandage his arm , my hand wasn't shaking as badly as before. His ruby eyes watched my every move as if I was trying to hurt him, of course this only made me more nervous. I grabbed the scissors and cut the last piece , finally being able to breathe.

" There that should do it." I said quickly gathering the items and putting them back in their proper place. I got up and was about to close the door when I heard a soft , faint

"_Thank you." _

I smiled a little and walked back to my room , calmer than when I entered.

* * *

**Hi, i wasn't planning on updating on this story yet....but since i got a lot of good reviews i decided to update. Well i hope this chapter is better. And yes i changed the name of the story, 'Living with shadow the hedgehog ' sounded so ...well cheesy. Well enjoy and god bless.**


	14. Chapter 14

I peeked out of my doorway ears twitching for any sound of Shadow in the house. Complete silence. Sighing I headed down the stairs ready for breakfast. Last night had been torture, I couldn't sleep at all. Rubbing my eyes I walked straight into Shadow. I jumped back, I thought he had left to who knows where.

"M…morning." I said shyly my head ducked down as I walked over to the fridge.

"Breakfast is on the stove." Was all he said before he headed into the living room. I walked over to the stove to see pancakes on a plate . What? I was confused , was he trying to pay me back or something. I quickly ate and went back up to my room to change into some decent clothes, It was a very uncomfortable day he never left , just hung around. I jumped up when I heard the phone ring, hoping that Sonic or Amy would get me out of here.

"What do you want?" I heard Shadow's gruff voice say into the phone.

"Fine." He handed me the phone , went and leaned against the wall watching me.

"H…hi." I said into the phone trying to guess who it was.

"Hey, Mia! What's up?" Sonic said cheerfully into the phone , a big grin spread across my face.

"Hi sonic! Nothing new, just hanging around the house." I replied wishing the phone was cordless so I could tell sonic about the piano.

"You busy tonight?"

"No , why?"

"Well everybody else is doing something on their own so I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie with me?"

"Amy was too busy for **you**? Wow!"

"Yeah! I know so what do you say?" I looked over shadow for a second then instantly regretted it, he was looking at me suspiciously.

" Sure sounds great!"

"Great! I'll pick you up in an hour and a half, see ya!" the line went dead. I put the phone back on the receiver and ran up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Shadow asked appearing on top of the stairs ,arms crossed.

" Umm… We're going to see a movie." I said as I was about to close the door, I looked into the room for a minute as I closed the door. I pulled and it wouldn't shut, I looked up to see shadow's foot stopping it from shutting.

"What movie?"

"I..I ..umm I don't know? Why?"

"Just a question." He said then moved his foot from the doorway. I quickly picked out a outfit and brushed my hair out. Hour and a half later I heard a knock at the door , I flung my bedroom door open and ran down the stairs, I was at the last three steps when I lost my balance. I braced myself for impact when I fell into something soft and warm. I opened my eyes to see nothing but black and white fur, I looked up to ruby eyes. A minute later I also noticed I was on top of Shadow , jumping back I nearly fell backwards until Shadow grabbed my arm at the last minute.

"Watch it!" He snarled as he pulled me up.

"S…s..sorry!" I stuttered out smoothing out my shirt.

"That faker's not worth you breaking your neck ."

"Y..yeah. Sorrry!" I said pulling my arms behind me, head down. Two sharp knocks were repeated. I opened it to a worried Sonic.

"Hey how come you didn't answer at the first knock?"

"I tripped that's all. I'm a real klutz."

" I honestly doubt that! Come on lets go so we won't be late for the movie."

"What movie are you taking her to ?" Shadow asked back at the same spot as before.

"Footloose. You'll love it, Mia! But it would be even better if we saw the beginning !"

"Okay ,okay! Lets go." I said as I walked out of the house.

"Faker!" Shadow snarled.

" Don't forget our deal."

"Yeah, yeah, I haven't forgotten . Just make sure you keep your side of the bargain." Sonic said then in a blink he scooped me up and began running. I kept my eyes shut the whole way down to the theater. We quickly went inside and grabbed a good seat, the movie was about a guy moving into a small town where dancing was banned and how he was able to convince the preacher's daughter to have a dance outside the city for the high school kids. I winced at the part when the girl was getting hurt by her boyfriend, instantly remembering shadow's grip on my wrist. I was moving my head side to side at the end , when I noticed a couple actually dancing in the aisle! Sonic and I doubled over laughing! When suddenly Sonic began to smirk, he jumped up grabbed my hand and led me to the first row of the theater and spun me around. I kept mouthing 'no' but he kept at it and soon I was laughing as I danced around. When the music finally stopped the whole room was empty, We walked out of their grins on our faces. Little did we know that we were watched.

Xxxxxxxxx

Shadow watched them from the top of the farthest corner of the rows.

"What is so great about that faker?" He thought to himself as he sat down on the theater seat searching the crowd of mobian's for Sonic and Mia. They walked in laughing and smiling and they left exactly the same way. His hand was clenched as was his jaw ,when ever Sonic put his arm around Mia's shoulders or held her hand. He felt sick watching them together, her nose crinkling when she smiled or when she looked at that idiot of a faker. Why was he feeling this way, he pondered as he followed them out of the theater.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where are you taking me now?" I asked Sonic dragged me across the city.

"Somewhere special. Trust me you'll love it and its almost dark." Sonic grinned holding my hand as he pulled me away from the city lights. Suddenly he clapped his hands over my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Just keep walking I don't want you to see until we get to the place! I'll be your eyes until then."

"Then why does that not make me feel better?" I said laughing. I could hear his soft chuckle as we walked .

"Okay we're here. See you're still alive."

"Yeah, just barely! Can I open my eyes now?" He moved his hands off my face answering my question. I gasped at the sight.

"Its so beautiful." I sighed looking at the briliant stars, they looked like diamonds sparkling in the sun.

"I knew you'd like it. I love coming out here to look at the stars, you can't ever see them in the city."

"You're right, Its just so beautiful. And to think they're there ever night but nobody can see them. Thanks for bringing me here, I've had a great evening." I said sitting down next to sonic. I could feel my eyes getting heavier and heavier every minute until I had my head resting on Sonic's shoulder and drifted to sleep. I could feel the wind rush past us when he took me back home, I felt the warmth of Shadow's house when he walked in. I kept my eyes closed the entire time too lazy to open them , until Sonic shifted me into another pair of soft , warm arms that put me inside my bed. I barely opened my eyes to see Shadow leaving my room.

* * *

**HI PEOPLES! WELL HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER HOPE YOU LIKE IT! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!! please????!**


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up smiling to myself as I remembered last night. I hummed as I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I did a small spin and stopped in front of Shadow.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully and walked past him still humming. I quickly bushed out my hair and teeth walked out still with my cheery disposition. Shadow was leaning against the wall outside of the bathroom watching me as I closed the door to my bedroom. I picked out a light green summer dress and a green headband. I walked down stairs skipping every two steps, until I got to the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of cereal. I ate murmuring to myself the song 'footloose' bobbing my head to the beat. I spun around as I took the bowl to the sink, still smiling.

"What importance is it to you Faker?" I heard Shadow say. I ran over to the front door hoping to see Sonic, my face dropped when nobody was there.

" I have two Chaos emeralds including Mia. Yes, I'm going to continue looking later today. Fine, goodbye." I peeked into the living room to see Shadow pacing the room with the phone in his hand. He immediately looked in my direction , I ducked back and turned to go back up stairs but Shadow was suddenly standing in my way.

"It isn't polite to eavesdrop." He said his voice icy.

"S…sorry, I thought sonic was here so I came over here." I said stuttering my cheery feeling slipping away. Shadow looked over to the window for a minute his face blanking out.

"I…is he coming over? Or something since your going to leave in a bit I was thinking I could hang out with Sonic." I said hoping he was coming over , I had completely forgotten to tell him about the piano.

"No , he's not."

"Oh…then I'll just go over to Amy's house for a while then."

"I would prefer you come with me instead." He said in a monotone voice. I was shocked, I thought he wanted nothing to do with me.

"Umm…okay , if that's what you want." I said really confused.

"When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible." Shadow replied his eyes wandering the house.

"I guess I'm ready then-" I said in mid sentence as he scooped me in his arms. Instinctively I felt my self stiffen as he held me bridal style and began running out of the house. The wind hit my face as he ran ,I saw colors and shapes fly past me I forgot for a moment I was with Shadow and buried my face in his chest. I didn't know where we were going but to tell the truth I didn't really care I was just glad I could go out. I could hear the honking of cars, and the patter of people's feet. I peeked out to see we were in Metropolis , Sonic said he planned for us to go see it soon and said it was huge. And boy was he right! There were people everywhere, Shadow finally stopped in front of a coffee shop.

"What are we going to do?" I asked excited about being in the huge city.

"I sensed a chaos emerald somewhere in this city. We're going to look for it." He said taking my wrist and began walking. As I looked for the chaos emerald I glanced at the skyscrapers towering over us. Hour after hour nothing. My feet began to hurt and my stomach was rumbling.

"C…can we stop to eat something. I…I'm getting hungry." I said stopping for a breather, we hadn't stopped except when Shadow asked some guy a question. I heard him sigh as he shook his head.

"Fine. What do you want?" He asked. I had an instant flashback of when Sonic was telling me about how great the chili dogs here were.

"W…well I though I saw a chili dog cart a little ways up."

"Fine." He said still holding on to my wrist , as we walked over to the Chili dog cart I began to feel strange. The closer we got the more sick I felt. When we got to the cart I felt really faint. The man was about to hand the chili dogs to Shadow when he turned around looking at a plant near by. I tried to walk behind him , but as we got closer I felt horrid. I waited a few yards behind him the dizziness and feeling so faint I had to stop. He reached into the plant and pulled out a light blue Chaos Emerald. That's when the throbbing really began. I dropped to my knees my head in my hands trembling, the pain almost unbearable. I heard the swoosh of Shadow's air shoes running over to me. As he got closer the pain increased.

"D...don't come near me!" I said my voice hoarse as I struggled to fight off tears. I suddenly felt his arms around me the pain was almost unbearable now.

"I…I want to go home please." I pleaded tears streaking my face. I wished some one would just shoot me and take me out of my misery. I wanted him to get rid of it but I knew he needed it for something else important

"C…call Sonic." I pleaded hoping he could take me home. I felt his arms slip away from me and the pain lessened. I could hear his angry voice as he talked into his cell phone.

**"Faker! Get your blue hide over here now**!"

"_What? Why?"_

"I found a Chaos Emerald in Metropolis, Some how Mia's in pain when ever I'm near her."

"_Just give me a minute. I'll be there as soon as I can."_

"No, come now. She can't hold out much longer. Faker you better use that speed you're always bragging about or so help me!" Shadow snarled into the phone.

"Geeze I'm here already!" Sonic said as he picked me up I put my arms around his neck, when suddenly the throbbing increased. I was suddenly yanked away from Sonic.

"Faker you take care of the Emerald , I'm taking Mia home."

"I said I would take her. Besides you don't even care for her at all , so she might as well come with me." Sonic said I felt Shadow's grip on me tighten.

"Don't you dare say that Faker! I care about her as much as you do!" Shadow said snarling even fiercer.

"S…sonic please just take the Chaos emerald away. My head's pounding." I said not believing what Shadow had said.

"I can take you home Mia-"

"Please…just take it away." I pleaded the throbbing increasing.

"You heard her faker ,go." Shadow snarled. Sonic looked hurt he looked to the side and began to run with the Emerald in hand. The pain was slowly leaving , but I still wanted to go home. I felt Shadow shift me into a more comfortable position, I could feel my eye lids slowly closing as he began to run back home. I felt so weak it was so hard just to stay awake,

"Mia hold we're almost there, just hold on." I heard him say softly. But I couldn't I couldn't fight that abyss of calmness.

**"Mia!"** Was the last thing I heard. Then blackness.

* * *

**HI I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE THIS STORY SO HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW,REVIEW!!! please?**


	16. Chapter 16

Mia's head dropped limply against my chest , her eyes falling shut. Her whole body went limp, that's when I finally used Chaos Control to get to my room. I gently placed her on my bed ,her ivory hair spreading on the pillow. I carefully pulled the covers over her limp frame. As I looked at her pained face , a strong sensation burned in my chest.

"How did I let this happen?" I murmured to myself as I sat on the edge of the bed. The door to my bedroom flew open the Faker standing in the doorway ,instantly I stood up.

"What are you doing here? Who gave you permission to enter my house?" I snarled , could he be any more obnoxious?

"I'm here to make sure Mia's okay, Is that such a bad thing?" He said walking over to her.

"Aren't you supposed to hold on to that Chaos Emerald? If you're near her with that you'll be hurting her." I said never taking my eyes off of him.

"I gave it to Tails for safe keeping."

"You gave it to an eight year old?!"

"He has the IQ of 300. He's perfectly able to take care of it!"

"Humph." I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms. I clenched my hand when he sat down next to her, It took all my strength to not slam my fist into his face when he brushed a few stands of hair away from Mia's face.

"All right you've seen her, she's fine now leave." I said trying to keep my calm. He stood up his eyes not leaving her face.

"What do you have against me seeing her? Would you care to explain what you said in Metropolis. About you caring about her as much as I do." I clenched my teeth, my fingers digging into my gloved palm.

" I meant what I said."

"I don't believe that. I'd never hurt her."

"I haven't." Sonic's jaw was set. His expression was furious**.**

"**YOU** haven't hurt her?! What about the bruises on her wrist? I know she tries to hide it from me, she never lets me hold her hand because she's afraid of giving you away. She's afraid of you!" Sonic began shouting.

"She doesn't have any bruises. And she's not covering up for me. I don't need any one to cover for me, not her and not you." The Faker walked back over to Mia carefully pulled out her hand and held her wrist up.

"You saying that this didn't happen because of you. I never laid a hand on her, I could never in my life hurt her. " Her wrist was a mix of light purple and blue, Mia winced in her sleep as Sonic held her wrist. I looked at her wrist , did I do that? How? Sonic placed her hand back underneath the covers, as he looked at her his eyes softened. He looked at her with such….affection I felt sick. He turned towards me, his face emotionless.

"If you do care about her, then you'll let her come with me." He said looking me right in the eyes.

"No."

"Then I'm going to come over every day to see her until she can leave. I promised her, I **promised **that I'd find a way to get her back home. I'm **not** going to break it." Sonic walked back over Mia leaned over her and lightly kissed her on the forehead. I was suddenly next to him grabbed his arm and yanked him away from her.

"Let go of me Shadow." Sonic said his voice beginning to rise.

"Leave now, Faker." I said no longer containing my anger. I heard a soft moan, Mia's eyes were beginning to open.

Mia's POV

I could hear two loud voices shouting at each other, I struggled to open my eyes only to find my whole body sore. I felt somebody come to my side, I struggled to open my eyes and saw blue fur. I felt a hand stroke my head.

"S...sonic? Shadow?"

"I'm right here, how do you feel?" I shifted some and winced.

"Sore. And my head hurts a little." I tried to sit up , but Sonic gently pushed me back down.

"How do you always get yourself in trouble?" Sonic chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I said I lifted my hand to rub my eyes.

"Well for one getting mixed up with Brittany, then that time at the mall when- " I motioned over to Shadow.

"-And what just happened." Sonic finished. I smiled weakly.

"Both times were because of you. I only met Brittany because to accepted a challenge for me."

"And how did I cause you to go to Metropolis?"

" I went with Shadow , the only reason I went to the chili dog cart was because you we're telling me how great the chili dogs were there." I smirked. Shadow walked over to the other side of the bed.

"I think it's time for Sonic to leave , you need to rest." He said glaring at Sonic. That's when I finally realized where I was.

"How come I'm not in my room?" I asked , I had only gone that one time to bandage Shadow's arm.

" I brought you to my room . I wasn't sure about your condition so I brought you here ,so I could keep an eye on you. I'll take you back to your room when you're more stable. " Shadow said as he looked at the window for a moment. He turned back to Sonic and continued to glare.

" Mia needs her rest, you need to leave, Faker."

" Only if she wants me to leave." Sonic said getting comfortable on the bed. I felt Shadow staring intensely at me.

"Y…you should probably go Sonic. I feel really sleepy and I don't want to bore you." I said I didn't them to fight, I knew Shadow hated Sonic with a passion and I didn't to be in the middle of a brawl. Sonic face saddened a moment then smiled.

"You're probably right. Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow morning to see how you're doing. I'll see you later, get some rest." Sonic said standing up, He looked at Shadow and turned to the door and left. I snuggled deeper into the bed feeling the sleepiness sink in once again. I yawned , I tried to stay awake but it was a losing battle. Shadow stood next to me, I rubbed my eyes again to wake up but I felt a hand pull my hand away.

"Quit fighting and rest. I'll be downstairs." Shadow said as he walked to the door.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I asked yawning again. He was halfway out the door when he turned to me.

"I can sleep on the couch." He was about to close the door when I quickly said.

"Thank you. For bringing me here." I closed my eyes as I sank into the cool soft pillow.

Shadow POV

I used Chaos Control to get back into the room , she shifted then softly closed her eyes. Why? What am I even doing? I had that burning sensation intensify when she smiled at that Faker. What is so special about him, he's careless , he's definitely hopeless. She smiled in her sleep again and murmured ' Momma'. Although I hate to admit it ,I suppose that Faker was right about her wanting to go back home. I sat down at the edge of the bed, never taking my eyes off her. Instantly I remembered Maria's face how her sweet smile always made me feel better, then I look at Mia's face and get the same feeling. I ran my hand through my quills, if only I could tell her about Maria. Then a thought entered my head.

"_Do you actually think she'll want to hear about her? Get a grip Shadow, once you get the Chaos Emerald she'll be gone and you'll regret telling her."_

I sighed. I won't do me any good it's just a waste of time, what use is it to her. I stood back up and walked back out of the room, but before I looked at her peaceful face, wish she could understand.

* * *

**I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER, AND THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! ANY WAY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!! THANKS AND GOD BLESS!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Warm streams of sunlight danced across my face, I turned on my side burying my face into the pillow. I grimaced at the soreness I felt , I sat up yawning my eyes still trying to close themselves. I looked around forgetting for a moment that I was in Shadow's room, there was a small desk , a bookshelf and a dresser. No closet, but then again he never wore any clothes except the air shoes and the power rings. I leaned back against the pillows thinking of what happened before I fell asleep. Why were Shadow and Sonic fighting? They weren't fighting about me were they? I was stopped in mid thought when the door to the bed room door opened. Shadow's head peeked in , once he saw me awake he walked in.

"How are you feeling?" He asked leaning against the bedpost. I tried to sit up straighter but the pillow wouldn't work with me so I gave up.

"Fine, still a little sore though." I replied rubbing my eyes, my stomach was beginning to hurt. The last time I ate was yesterday at breakfast, I blushed when my stomach growled loudly begging for food.

"I suppose that's a sign you're hungry?" Shadow said smirking. I flushed again , feeling completely embarrassed, why does my stomach have to be so loud?!! Shadow walked to the door , left then came back a second later with some eggs.

"Oh…oh I could've eaten downstairs , so I don't spill in your room." I mumbled embarrassed. Shadow rolled his eyes and propped my up on the pillow.

"You wouldn't have made it past the bookshelf on your own. It isn't such a hassle bringing a plate up stairs than carrying a girl downstairs." He said placing the plate in front of me. I ate quietly and slowly making sure not to spill any on the bed. Once I finished , he took it downstairs with out so much as a word. I heard a door swing open loudly, then feet coming upstairs, the bedroom door swung open to grinning Sonic. I smiled shifting position on the bed.

"Morning! How are you feeling?" Sonic asked plopping himself down on the bed. I grinned.

"Good, a little sore. But I'll be fine in a few days. And you?" I asked, then made a puzzled face as Sonic began smirking.

"What?" I asked , what's so funny? Sonic just grinned and said simply.

"Oh, nothing. I just like the way you style your hair in the morning." If I flushed with Shadow earlier then I was red as a tomato with Sonic. In the morning my hair usually was sticking everywhere, from my erratic sleeping habits. I put the pillow on my head completely embarrassed.

"Aww, come on Mia. It doesn't look bad, it just looks kinda silly ,that's all!" Sonic complained as he pulled the pillow away from me. I yanked my hair out of the loose ponytail and ran my fingers through it hoping it would look a little better. Sonic just continued grinning , the door flew open as Shadow entered the room.

"Faker, how did you get into my house?!" Shadow asked snarling. Sonic turned to him , still his cheery self.

"Good morning to you too! I came in through the front door, duh!" Shadow's fists were clenched. I decided it was time to jump in.

" He wasn't doing anything wrong, he just came to say good morning."

"Yeah and I thought Mia could use someone to keep her company. Since she might be bored , just sitting in bed." Sonic said butting in. Shadow looked upset, why did he hate Sonic so much?

"Fine." Was all Shadow said and left the room. Sonic turned back to me grinning.

"So, I want to hear all about where you used to live." Sonic said scooting closer to me. I turned my head to the side remembering every memory I had of my parents and little brother. Then I told him about everything school, my family, my lazy cat and everything in between. Then Sonic told me about all his adventures and him foiling a Dr. Eggman's schemes.

"Who is Dr. Eggman , anyway. I heard Shadow mention him and about protecting me, but nothing made sense." I said pulling my knees closer to me.

" Dr. Eggman is a evil genius , he's the grandson of Gerald Robotnik. The man who created Shadow."

"What! What do you mean 'created' isn't Shadow born the same way as you?" I asked completely confused. Sonic shook his head.

"Nope, he was created. Like a project or something I don't know the details but Shadow grew up with a girl ,the granddaughter of Gerald Robotnik ,in a space colony called 'The Ark' they were best friends until the government decided to shut down the space station. Some how the girl died but was able to send Shadow to earth and was put in suspended animation." Sonic said continuing the story of how they met.

"Anyway , the point is Dr. Eggman is always trying to control the world and in order to do that he needs the Chaos Emerald. There are seven total if all are together then a miracle is supposed to happen. And since you have a Chaos Emerald inside of you we have to be sure you're always protected." He finished saying as he laid down at the foot of the bed. I looked down…so that's why Shadow never wanted me to leave the house or go with Sonic he wanted to keep me safe. Sonic must have noticed the worry in my face.

"Hey, don't worry. I'll make sure your safe, I won't let Egghead get near you. I'll do all I can to protect you, I promise." He said smiling as he took my hand, I smiled in return. The next few days Sonic came over every morning and would leave around six o' clock. One day didn't come in the morning until later that evening. I looked up from the book I was reading ( Romeo and Juliet) to see him leaning against the door.

"Hi, what's up? " I asked placing the book on the nightstand. Sonic walked over to me looking around.

"Where's Shadow?" He asked. I made a face trying to remember.

"Oh. He left for the day, he said he had something important to do." Sonic leaned against the bedpost , tapping his foot.

"So when will he be back?" What was up with all the questions?

"Probably not till late tonight. Why?" I asked getting more confused. Sonic pulled the covers off of me and picked me up, and began walking to the door.

"What are you doing? Shadow's going to get really mad about me getting out of bed." I said freaking out. I put my arms around his neck to make sure he doesn't drop me. Sonic trotted down the stairs humming a light hearted tune.

" Well you said he wasn't going to be back until late tonight so I thought you could use some fresh air. How long have you been in that room? Seriously, I would have gone stir crazy!" Sonic said chuckling. I made a face if Shadow found out then we'd be in **big** trouble. Sonic walked out the front door to the porch swing, he gently placed me down on the swing sitting down next to me. The breeze felt good against my face , instantly I relaxed. Sonic laughed .

"I knew you'd like coming out, seriously too much reading can be bad for you!" I laughed shaking my head.

"So you must be in perfect condition!" We both cracked up laughing.

"No , seriously the book I was reading was really good, Romeo and Juliet. I've read that story so many times." I said sighing. Sonic snorted.

"It's a great book!"

"Yeah, if you like love stories." I pursed my lips and smirked.

"It also has sword fights and some adventure. Get the book and let me read some to you." I said crossing my arms.

"Sure give me a second." He left in a blink and came back in a blink of a second. He handed me the book, Shadow's book shelf had tons of books like Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering heights . I opened a page and smiled. I read of the daring battle between Romeo and Tybalt. I could tell he was getting interested in it , so I decided to go on to Juliet.

"_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand , That I might touch that cheek!" _I said softly smiling. I flipped the next page.

"_O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or if thou wilt not , be but my sworn love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."_ I said acting out the part. Sonic took the book from my hand.

"_I take thee at thy word: Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo." _Sonic read looking at me. We held it between us so we both could read. I finally stopped reading when my eyes were beginning to hurt. The porch light was on and it was sunset. Sonic picked me up and carried me back inside.

"I've gotta run, I'll see ya tomorrow." Sonic said pulling the covers over to me. I sighed, I was ready for sleep but I didn't want him to leave.

"_Good night, good night parting is such sweet sorrow. That I shall say good night till it be morrow." _I said softly smiling at him . Sonic smirked and leaned towards me.

"_Sleep dwell upon thine eyes. Would I were sleep and peace , so sweet to rest!" _Sonic whispered then lightly kissed my hand. Then he was gone, I was left sitting in bed stunned. I smiled as I curled under the covers and drifted into sweet dreams.

* * *

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! SERIOUSLY!! I LOVE HEARING YOUR OPINIONS, WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS NEW CHAPTER , I WAS THINKING ABOUT ROMEO AND JULIET AND HAD TO PUT SOME OF THE BOOK IN THIS STORY. I EDITED IT A LITTLE BIT AND SOME LINES BUT IT'S BASICALLY THE SAME. SO PLEASE , PLEASE PLEASE, PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!~ God Bless~**


	18. Chapter 18

Someone jumped on the bed waking me up, I nearly hit the ceiling with my arms flailing. I heard lots of giggles, I blinked my eyes focusing on my guest.

"Well, I know not to do that again! I know its really early, but I need your help." I saw pink and red, by the time I saw Amy clearly she had gone on and gone about something.

"Wait up. What are you talking about?" I asked stifling a yawn. Amy grinned ear to ear, and began to bounce on the bed again.

"My birthday party, Duh! I'm going to have it at the Dancing Cat!" She said smiling , she grabbed my hands.

" I need your opinions and what theme I should do."

"Wait a minute, I thought you said that its impossible to get reservations for parties at the Dancing Cat. How did you do it?" I asked trying to sit up better. Amy smirked at me .

"It is impossible to get reservations, but when your uncle owns part of the club it's a lot easier to get them. So I was thinking a pink theme, or maybe red ,what do you think?"

"You didn't tell me that your uncle owned part of the club." I said shifting my position.

"Well, it's not something I can brag about. So do you think Sonic's going to kiss me for my birthday? Oh, that would be **PERFECT!!**"She said squealing, I just smiled.

"Well, you never know. But on to colors, I think if you do pink (looks her up and down) it might suffocate the guys and maybe the girls as well. So I think red, didn't I hear you say the other day that red is in right now?" I said, as the door opened, Sonic walked in smiling until he saw Amy.

"Hi Mia, hi Amy. What are you two doing?" He asked sitting across from Amy, sitting as far away as possible.

"We are discussing my party, of course you both are invited. So how long do you think it should last or how many people should I invite?" Amy asked starting a long line of questions and answers, Sonic and I leaned against the pillows expecting the long list of things needing to be taken care of.

"Speaking of which, I really have to go. I'll see you guys later, bye!!" Amy said startling us out of our sleep. When we looked up she was gone. I leaned back against the pillow still feeling sleepy, Sonic laughed at me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, an eyebrow arched.

"You look tired from listening to Amy. She certainly can be over bearing."

"Yeah, but she's a good friend. Oh and I know exactly what you should get her for her birthday." I said smirking, Sonic scratched his ear.

"Really what?"

" A kiss. That's all she wants, she said if you did, her birthday would be perfect." I said grinning evilly. Sonic groaned placing his hand over his eyes.

" Awww, isn't there anything else she'd like?" He whined, as I laughed at him.

"Come on, it's just a little kiss. It would make her so happy." I said pulling his hands away from his face, trying to get him to look at the famous puppy dog eyes.

"Not the puppy eyes !I can't fight the eyes!!!" He said covering his eyes again, as I clutched my stomach from laughing. I felt fingers reaching over to me, and began to do the worst thing possible. Tickling.

"S…s …stop! That ti…tickles!!" I gasped trying to push him away.

"I finally found your weakness, now I can torture you until you give up!!!" He said faking a evil laugh, that made me laugh even more. I kicked him with my foot, finally getting away from him.

"So are you going to kiss her?" I asked. Sonic fell over backwards, then accidentally fell off the bed.

"Did you honestly think I'd forget that easily?" I said smirking, the door creaked open. Shadow walked in, looking annoyed.

"Could you possibly be any louder?" He asked crossing his arms. Sonic was sitting on the floor, I was on the bed laying my stomach looking down at him.

"Sorry we'll try to be louder." Sonic said smirking, Shadow growled. I sat up looking at them glare at each other.

"Sorry Shadow we'll try to be quieter next time. Oh, umm…I was wondering if I could go back to my room. I…I feel bad about you having to sleep on the couch." I said shyly. He turned to me, his red eyes curious.

"If that's what you wish. Then I'll take you." He said walking towards me, Sonic appeared in front of me, and helped me off the bed.

"I think she can walk." Sonic said his hand under my arm, I slid to the floor. The wood floors felt cool to my feet, I was sure I could walk. Then my nose nearly met the floor, I felt Shadow yank me away from Sonic.

"See Faker, she's too weak to walk yet." He snarled, picking me up bridal style ,as he left the room. I looked at the door across from Shadow's room, I keep forgetting to tell Sonic about it. Sonic zoomed past us and opened my bedroom door, the heavy curtains were shut darkening the room, Shadow placed me on the bed as Sonic pulled open the draperies. I pulled the covers over my legs and looked up at Shadow.

"Thank you." I said settling down on the bed, Shadow sat on the far edge of the bed.

"What's this I hear about a party?" He asked glancing at Sonic.

"Amy's birthday is coming and she's having a party at the Dancing Cat, she came over to get my opinion." I said pushing some alabaster hair behind my ear.

"The same club you snuck out to?" He asked looking at me suspiciously , I nodded my head. Sonic sat next to me , putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry Shads, she'll be with me."

"Is that supposed to be comforting, if so then you failed miserably." Shadow growled.

"I'll be fine, umm but if you'd feel better, you could come with us." I said hoping a fight wouldn't break out stood up and walked to the door, he looked at me. Something in his eyes softened, as if he wanted to say something , but left the room leaving me confused. Sonic sighed and laid across the bed.

"I thought he'd never leave!" I shook my head, trying not to smile.

"Well, it is his house. It's not like we can kick him out, besides I owe him my life." I said thinking of the way he looked at me.

"You owe him nothing, he threatened you."

"Only because he wanted to make sure I didn't get hurt."

"So to keep you from getting hurt , he bruised your wrist instead? That doesn't sound like much protection, Look, I think I need to go ahead and head out. I'll see you tomorrow." SOnic said abruptly getting off the bed.

"Sonic, don't tell me you're offended. Please don't be upset." I said my shoulder drooping , Sonic was halfway to the door, he turned to me. I could see the confusion in his eyes, but what was he confused about?

"I'm not offended, Mia. I just don't understand, it's getting late I really should go. Bye." He said before walking out the door. I sighed holding my head in my hands, guys are so confusing.

* * *

**WELL HERE'S A NEW CHAPTER, I'VE BEEN GET HINTS THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE WANTED ME TO UPDATE ON THIS STORY , SO I HOPE IT DOESN'T DISSAPOINT. THANK YOU ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, ITS EASIER TO WRITE WHEN I GET REALLY GOOD REVIEWS. SOO PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE ,REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!! ~God Bless~**


	19. Chapter 19

I sat up on my bed, Sonic was across from me. Sighed and threw myself back receiving laughs from Sonic. When he came this morning it was as if yesterday never happened, I didn't want to think about what bothered him so I didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?" Sonic said grinning, I ran my fingers through my white hair.

"I'm not going to Amy's party." I said getting a heavy feeling in my chest.

"What! Did Shadow go back on his promise?" Sonic asked leaning towards me. I sat straight up and hit Sonic with my head, we both yelped OW at the same time, then laughed.

"No, he didn't . Its just that I might not be able to dance. I really , really want to but I don't have enough strength. Shadow won't let me out of bed , so I really can't get any stronger." I said sighing, I felt Sonic's arm wrap around my waist and pull me off the bed, instinctively I put my arms around his neck. He smirked at me.

"Well, Amy would be really upset if didn't come so, you are going to get stronger. I'm going to help you walk a few laps around the room, if Shadow gets upset then I'll deal with him. But if that doesn't work then I'll just stay with you that night."

"No, you have to go to the party. Amy would be even more upset, I'll be fine by myself." I said making a face.

"Nope. I am going to make you walk around this room till your legs feel like Jell-O." Sonic said giving me his usual cocky smile. I let go of him with one arm , still holding with the other. His arm tightened lightly on waist as I stepped on the wood floor. I felt my legs wobble and nearly collapsed.

" My legs already feel like Jell-O." I said smiling softly, Sonic chuckled .

" We're going to take slow then we'll speed up, okay? And don't worry I won't let you fall, Shadow was being over protective the other day." Sonic said, I nodded in reply and for two hours we walked around the large room Sonic telling more of his adventures and battles against the notorious Dr. Eggman. I turned to him to ask him a question, when I tripped on my own feet and knocked us to the ground. I landed on top of Sonic, We looked at each other automatically my face flushed as I got off him .

"I'm so sorry!! I'm such a klutz." I said covering my face my face, Sonic pulled my hands away to see him smirking.

"Hey, no sweat! But I think that means you should stop for today before-" Sonic said in mid sentence as the bedroom door flew open, Shadow stood there snarling. I sat there looking up at him sheepishly, Sonic stood up.

"Faker this is exactly what I meant about her getting hurt. She shouldn't even be out of bed." Shadow said as he walked over to me, His arm slid around my waist as he picked me up and put me back in bed.

"She's fine, If she wants to go to the party she needs to get her strength back ." Sonic said walking up to him, Shadow turned to him.

" I thought I said that I didn't want her to get out of bed , she's to weak!" He snarled his fist balling up.

" That's why I had her up, If she walks around she'll get stronger, if she stays in bed any longer then she'll just get weaker and weaker. Is that what you want?" Sonic snapped starting to get closer and closer to Shadow.

"No, of course not Faker. I just don't want her getting hurt."

"She isn't hurt, I tripped and she landed on top of me. " Sonic said his cheerful emerald eyes , suddenly angry.

" I honestly don't care if she fell on top of you , the point is that she fell. If she isn't strong enough for the party then she isn't going." Shadow snarled.

"I'm fine , shadow honestly. Sonic was just trying to help me. I came up with the idea to walk around the room, he agreed. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking and tripped. Its not his fault." I said cutting in, it seemed that I was having to do that on a daily biases. Shadow turned to me, his red eyes full of curiosity . I kicked off the covers and slid over to the edge of the bed, Shadow was already next to me his hand on my arm as I got on the floor.

" Sonic is just trying to help me. He said that I don't go to the party he's going to stay here with me. So either I go and take Sonic with me or we both stay here where we can get on your nerves." I said I knew he'd hate both solutions , but since he hates Sonic ,I figured out which he'd choose.

"Fine , but if she falls again ,Faker. Then she isn't going." Shadow growled as I tried to walk over to Sonic. It was a wobbly trip from one end of the bed to the other, but I made it. Sonic slid his arm around my waist again as Shadow let go of me, I smiled at him. His face showed no emotion as usual , he turned and left the room. I smirked up at Sonic , Sonic shook his head at me smiling back as we did one last lap around the room.

The party was a month and a half away , every single day we walked around the room laughing and talking. A month came and went. I turned to Sonic who stood across the room, hands to my sides I strode over to him alone.

"Told ya, I'd have you walking in time for the party!" Sonic said winking at me, I laughed.

"Yeah, but can I dance?" I asked giving him a knowing look, Sonic walked over to my radio turning it on. I laughed as Sonic started to dance to the first song, he reached his hand out to me to dance. I laughed as we acted goofy and danced around the room music blaring. And right on que Shadow walked into the room.

"See Shadow, I knew after lots of exercise she'd walk again. Now we need to get her to dance again." Sonic said smirking, I leaned on Sonic's shoulder.

"Fine, Faker. I hate to admit it, but it appears that the one in a million chance that you were right, was correct." Shadow said his jaw clenched. Sonic continued smirking, I smiled , I turned to turn the music down, when someone's hand reached out to me. I turned to see Sonic grinning.

"Why are you turning down the music? I thought we said you needed to practice?" Sonic said grabbing my hands again. He spun me around completely forgetting about Shadow, I laughed I turned to Shadow.

"Wanna dance?" I asked my face flushed, Shadow looked at me almost, considering it.

"I'd rather not." Was he replied, he walked over to the door when Sonic said something

"That's only because he doesn't know how to dance." Shadow froze facing the door.

"Hmph, I know how to dance Faker. But it isn't the same kind of dancing you're accustomed to." Shadow said glaring at Sonic . Sonic just shrugged his shoulders , shadow left the room.

The next day

"Hey Mia!" Sonic said as he walked into my room, I smiled returning the hello and looked back into my mirror.

" I'm going with Amy to pick out a party dress, You can come if you want." I said fixing my bandana , I decided to wear a light pink top , with some faded jeans.

"Oh really, then I guess I'll see you around. The last time I went shopping with Amy she dragged me into a bridal store, trust me it wasn't a pretty sight. But do you want me to drop you off or is Amy coming to meet you?" Sonic asked scratching his ear. I laughed picturing Amy and Sonic in a bridal store.

"No, Shadow said he'd give me a ride there." I said as I walked over to the closet to grab my purse. I heard the creak of my bed, I turned to see Sonic sitting on the bed.

" You sure? I don't mind." He said catching my purse as I threw it behind my back.

"Yeah, He said he had a few things to do in westopolis and he'd drop me off on the way. Did you know he has a motorcycle?" I said as I looked in the mirror one last time, Sonic stood up looking a little upset. Then I had an idea.

" Why don't you race Shadow's motorcycle? I bet you could beat it." I said, immediately Sonic's face lit up.

"Sounds like fun!" Sonic said handing me my purse, we walked down the stairs. Shadow waited at the bottom.

"Hey Shads! How do you feel about a little race?" Sonic asked smirking.

"I don't have time , Faker. Are you ready Mia?" Shadow said walking towards the back of the house to the garage. He held the door open for me, I gasped at the motorcycle.

"Wow, it's so cool." I said looking at it from a distance. It was completely black with a thick red stripe across.( A/N: To those who have seen the opening to the game Shadow the hedgehog, it isn't the same bike!!) .To my shock I heard a soft chuckling from him.

" Aww come on Shads, just a little race. Your motorcycle against my speed." Sonic said tapping his foot, I turned to Sonic who was looking anxious.

"Alright Faker, the top speed on my motorcycle is one hundered seventy MPH. You can not go any faster than that." Shadow said rolling his eyes, Sonic grinned at me. Shadow walked to the motorcycle swung his leg over it and turned to me.

"Get on. " I walked over to the motorcycle a little bit afraid, I sat behind Shadow unsure if I should hold on to him. But when Shadow gunned the engine instinctively I threw my arms around him from fright, I was pretty sure that Shadow was rolling his eyes again. Sonic grinned getting in position.

"I suggest you hold on tight." Shadow said slightly turning his head to me.

"**Get ready , get set…. GO!"** Sonic shouted over the loud engine and took off with a burst of speed, the cycle jerked to life taking off as well. The speed was incredible but the wind kept whipping my hair, I leaned my head against Shadow's back to block the wind, his quills ticking my face. I turned to see Sonic smirking his feet were a blur of red and white, I waved at him, returning the wave he speed up some. We jerked going even faster, I laughed into shadow's quills as we continued towards the city. I groaned when Shadow cut the engine a little ways away from the city , Sonic smirked as he stopped to stretch.

"Well, that was fun. Thanks for the idea, Mia. I guess I'll see you around." Sonic said his eyes sparkling, I smiled.

"I'll see you later!" I said right as Shadow turn the engine back on taking off towards the city. Westopolis had many stores, but it had a huge mall in the enter of the city, Amy stood outside the entrance swinging her purse side to side. I got off quickly thanked Shadow and walked over to a bouncing Amy.

"I'm so glad you get to come after all, I would have canceled the party if you didn't get to come. But since you are we have to get the **perfect** dresses." Amy said squealing as she dragged me into the mall. After my hours and dresses we both left happy with what we got, Shadow had giving me money for a cab to go home ,since carrying a dress on the motorcycle wasn't going to be easy. I pushed open the door, it was quiet inside.

"I'm back." I called out, I shut the door locking it. Shadow was probably still out , I shifted the dress in my arms and walked upstairs. I flipped the light switch and hung the dress in my closet. I did a double take when I saw a box on my bed, I walked over to it. It was a medium black velvet box , I opened it and gasped. A gold heart shaped necklace set with a greenish blue stone in the middle, I lightly picked it up the stone reflecting light on the walls from the ceiling light. I picked up the box again looking for who gave it to me. Nothing. Not a trace from who left it here. _Sonic? No, probably not. Shadow? What are you thinking, Shadow would never do that. _I thought to myself as I continued to look at the necklace.

"Thank you, whoever you are." I said softly holding the necklace, between my fingers.

"_Thanks for the beautiful gift."_

**Hi thanks for all the reviews!!!! Well, here's another chapter, so review, review,review, review, review, review, review!!!!! ~God Bless~**


	20. Chapter 20

"Hurry up Mia!" Shadow called out from downstairs, sighing I placed the hairbrush in my hand on the dresser. I ran my fingers through my hair once more. KNOCK, KNOCK! I grinned knowing who that was, it was the night of Amy's party. Sonic was coming over to walk with us to the party. I snatched my light blue/green purse and pushed open my bed room door. I lifted the blue green dress' hem as I walked down the stairs, my hair was half up (held up by a butterfly jeweled clip) and half down. I led on to the banister railing in case I slipped like last time, Shadow and Sonic stood at the bottom waiting patiently.

"Wow. Mia you look stunning." Sonic said as I walked down my face turning a little red. Shadow walked in front of Sonic holding out his hand to help me down the last bit of stairs.

"You look beautiful." Shadow said softly as I took his hand as I walked down the last bit of stairs.

"Thanks." I said flushing even more, Sonic grinned.

"That's a beautiful necklace. Did Amy help you pick it out?" Sonic asked pointing to my necklace. It was the one I had found in my room, coincidentally it matched my dress perfectly. Lightly touching it I replied.

"Thanks, I found it on my bed. I don't know who sent it, but I love it. Its so beautiful, I just wish I knew who it was." I sighed, Sonic began tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Lets go or else the party will end before we even get there!" Sonic opened the door a cool gust of wind blew in the house.

"I should have grabbed my jacket." I mumbled to myself as we walked outside.

"I'll grab it, you guys can go on to Amy's party. I'll see ya in a sec!" Sonic said zooming upstairs, Shadow quietly said Chaos Control as a warm light engulfed us. We were standing outside the club, the pulsing lights and music were rhythmic and exciting. Shadow was about to open the door when a streak of blue zoomed past us, Sonic quickly did a u-turn and yanked on my hand.

"Come on! What are we waiting for?! Lets go have some fun!" Sonic said dragging me away from Shadow and into the crush of people. I had no idea that Amy knew so many people , but apparently she invited every single person she met. Sonic pulled me through the mob and somehow got us to Amy. Instead of wearing her usual red girly dress she wore a red (Couldn't get her away from red!) floor length dress and a red rose sitting neatly on top of her head. I ran to her and exchanged hugs both of us squealing.

"Can you believe it! I'm sixteen!! This is so cool!" She said as we both jumped up and down.

"I know! This place is awesome, Amy!" I said as I pushed back a loose hair from my face, I never got my reply cause as soon as she saw Sonic she completely forgot about me. Her arms were soon around her hero's neck , literally giving him the hug of death.

"I'M SO GLAD YOU CAME SONNIKU!!(A/N: Sorry if I misspelled Sonic in Japanese) Amy shouted as she tackled Sonic. A brown squirrel with gold highlights came out and began singing a song called Caramell Dansen or I think that was what it was called. Amy dragged Sonic out into the middle of the dance floor and began dance, I laughed at Sonic. A felt someone lightly tap my shoulder half expecting to see Shadow behind me ,instead it was a light grey mongoose.

"I'm Garret. Wanna dance?" He asked holding out his hand towards the dance floor, I nodded my head as we walked towards it. I was a little nervous but the beat of the song was so rhythmic and energetic that I soon relaxed. Sonic came out behind Garret tapping him on the shoulder.

"Mind if I have a dance with her?! Thanks!" Sonic pushed past him grinning at me, I shook my head smirking.

"You are terrible, Sonic the hedgehog." I said smiling as we moved to the beat, Sonic just shrugged his shoulders still grinning. The night went by so fast that when they said that they were playing the last few songs, Sonic held his hand out to me.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, I shook my head "No".

"Sonic you should give the first slow dance to Amy it is her birthday, and what about that kiss I told you to give her?" I said placing a hand on my hip, Sonic sighed looking down.

"Okay, okay I give her this dance , but I'm not kissing her."

"Please, please, please Sonic. It would be the best day she ever had in her entire life , if you gave her just a little bitty peck on the cheek! Please, for Amy, for me!" I whined tilting my head to the side.

"Fine, one quick little bitty one. This is for you ,okay!" Sonic said holding out his hands up as he walked over to Amy weaving around the couples dancing. I was alone, in the middle of a bunch of couples. I walked towards the drink bowl , when a hand lightly touched my arm. I turned to red eyes. I flushed I had completely forgotten about Shadow and I'm the one who invited him.

"I'm so sorry, I had completely forgotten about you. I'm really sorry, umm… would you like to have the last few dances with me or did you find some else to hang out with?" I babbled looking up him, he smirked softly at my babbling.

"You could show me the kind of dancing you do." I said, part of me hoping he'd say no and leave.

"I suppose one dance would be fine." He said holding out his hand , I lightly placed my hand in his as we walked out to the swaying dance floor. Shakily I placed my hand on his shoulder , he placing his hand on my waist.

"Umm, you might have to show me how to slow dance. I don't know how." I mumbled looking down at my feet afraid I'd step on his feet. His hand lightly lifted my chin to him, his piercing red eyes softening.

"Don't look down at you feet, you'll mess up more if you do." He said softly as we swayed side to side, second by second I began relax. Two songs went by during that time I noticed a different Shadow. Instead of his threatening , demeaning, and overbearing self he was well, different. I felt his grip on me tighten, I turned my head slightly to see Sonic walking over to us.

"Hello Shadow, mind if I steal a dance with her?" Sonic asked his voice clouded with politeness.

"I see why not you had her for the whole night , why not take the last dance I had with her." Shadow growled, his hand let go of mine and he stormed off. I sighed, would they ever get along?

"Hey don't worry about him. Mind having that last dance?" Sonic asked his hand on my shoulder.

"Did you have-" I began to ask , when Sonic's hand slipped around my waist, I felt my face flush for the thousandth time that night, I looked up at his emerald eyes time almost seemed to stand still…until the roof collapsed. A huge black robot fell through the roof, screams echoed through out the club. Sonic pushed me behind him, his fists balled up, a round man with a big red mustache in a grey hover machine floated through the hole.

"Ho,ho,ho! It looks like I missed the party!" The man laughed crossing his arms. Everybody was running and screaming as they ran out if the club.

"What are you doing here, Eggman!" Sonic shouted looking up at the man. That was Dr. Eggman, he really was egg shaped and ugly.

"Oh, you're here too you blue rat. Then I suppose you know where the Chaos Emerald is?" Eggman said smirking as he looked down , suddenly we were surrounded by robots.

"I suggest you hand it over now, rat. Or you and your little friend will be blown sky high! OH, HO,HO, HO!" He laughed . A black and red blur smashed into the robots knocking them out, Shadow landed smoothly as he looked up at Eggman.

"Faker, get Mia out of here now!" Shadow snarled as he glanced at me, Sonic nodded scooping me and began running.

"Oh, no you don't Rat. I want that Chaos Emerald!" Eggman shouted a bunch of robot stood in our path, Sonic looked left and right. My heart was pounding , What are we going to do? Will we be killed? Suddenly something slammed into Sonic. We both went flying ,I rolled a few feet away from him, Eggman looked down at Sonic. He furrowed his brow in concentration, then snapped his head towards me.

"Oh, ho, ho, So you have it my dear. Eggbots capture her!" Robot surrounded me, as Sonic tried to fight off another circle of bots. Cold hard metal grasped me by my waist, yanking me up.

"I believe its time for us to go. So long Sonic!" Eggman laughed as he floated away with me in tow. Sonic scrambled to his feet, He spin dashed towards me but a robot crashed into him knocking him back down.

"No!SONIC!" I cried out as I struggled to get out of the robots grasp, a battalion of robots surrounded Sonic. As we got farther and farther away they became a speck in the distance then nothing. _What was he going to do with me? What happened to Amy and Sonic? _I thought to my self as we approached a huge battle ship.

* * *

**Can Sonic rescue Mia? What will Eggman do to her? Where's Shadow and most importantly will you review?!!!Find out next in the next chapter of "Kidnapped by a Shadow!!"Please,please, review,review,review!!!!!~God Bless~**

**P.S Thanks Grey vs Ale for the idea!**


	21. Chapter 21

I thrashed against the robot holding me, but all I did was rip my dress and cause my hair to fall in my face. Eggman was ahead of me and the robot doing what appeared to be talking to himself.

"He is a loon. Just like Sonic said." I said to myself, I winced remembering what happened last, I hope he's all right. I hope I'll be all right, Maybe Sonic was over exaggerating? Then my fears were proven True, we came upon a huge battle air ship. I was in trouble.

Back at the club

Sonic slammed his feet into the last few robots, dodging a yellow spear nearly hitting him. Shadow stood there glaring at Sonic as he landed smoothly on his feet.

"That Faker! It's his fault that Mia is gone! Now he's ruined everything!" Shadow thought as Sonic turned to Shadow noticing his glares. Within a second Shadow grabbed Sonic and slammed him against the closest thing possible, which was the crumbling club wall.

"Faker this is your fault Mia is gone! I should have never let her come!" Shadow snarled his grip on Sonic tightening. Sonic shoved him back , his fists clenched

"Shut up Shadow! If anything it's your fault!" Sonic snarled, Shadow lunged at Sonic raising his hand to do a Chaos Spear ,when a pink blur jumped in between Sonic and Shadow, both hands resting on their chest.

"That's Enough! Fighting each other isn't going to save Mia! You need to work together if you want to get her back." Amy said looking at both of them, scoffing Shadow turned away from them and began walking "I'll find her on my own, I will not work with that Faker." Shadow growled then quickly shouted "Chaos Control" and disappeared in a flash of light. Sonic watched him leave, then ran off without so much as a thank to Amy. Her rose had fallen out of her for a moment , as she bent down to pick it up she whispered.

"Please be careful, guys." Brushing back a loose rosette strand of hair she looked up to the full moon.

At the Air Ship

A door or rather a landing strip opened out from the side of the ship, the clank of the robots feet rang in my ears. I clamped my hands over my ears to numb the noise, I looked at my surroundings gasping. Hundreds of robots were lined up side by side , in front in the back. An attack, it seemed more like a full scale invasion. I yelped when the robot jerked to a stop in the middle of the floor, nobody was around. Eggman must have already entered the massive ship, We sat there for a few minutes when eggman's voice echoed through out the hangar.

"G-786 proceed to the bridge, immediately!" I bit my tongue when we began walking again. Heart pounding, my whole body shaking, When we entered the bridge I was surprised. The robot placed me on the floor thankfully it didn't drop me, Eggman walked over to me. He looked like he had chicken legs, instead of human legs. He grabbed my hand lightly kissing it.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am the great Dr. Eggman. Please excuse my behavior earlier, but that pest of a hedgehog was in my way. If you could forget all the thing that blue rodent has told you about me, for it isn't true. If you can give me but one minute I can explain myself." He said looking straight at me, I nodded my head it wasn't like I had a choice.

"I am but a humble Doctor striving for world peace. I only need the Chaos Emeralds, and my mechanical ….assistants then we will assure world peace. But I need that Chaos Emerald you have, my dear." He said holding out his hand, I stepped back. His head tilted to the side for a moment and brought his hand back to his side.

"What if we come to a compromise? I hear that you wish to return home?" My heart stopped beating for a second. I could go home?

"Y…you can do that?" I said shakily stepping forward, he smirked knowing he had something to use against me.

"Of course! I have the IQ of three-hundred, I can do anything I please! If that is what you really want then I will do it, but you must give me the Chaos Emerald." He said as he motioned for me to walk closer to the huge computer, I stepped forward unsure of what to do. I could finally go home, I can see my parents, my friends again. But Sonic and Shadow what about them? I couldn't betray them…but this might be the once in a lifetime chance.

"You see I already have blue prints for the machine, all I need is the Chaos Emerald." I stepped away from him. Thinking of what to say, then I thought of Sonic . His green eyes sparkling, him telling me about Dr. Eggman and how he nearly destroyed the whole world. I turned to him and said as bravely as I could.

"No. I won't! I know what you've done, and I'm not going to help you take over this world. Son-" I said when a blinding light flashed in the room. Then I froze seeing who was standing there, I should have been happy or excited, but that feeling of despair sat in my stomach. Shadow looked to me then to Eggman, he stepped forward to the computer.

"Ah, Shadow. You're finally here, I've taken the liberty of collecting the Chaos Emerald you have been neglecting to hand over to me." Eggman said turning to me, I was stunned. They were working together, Shadow wasn't trying to help me, he was going to hand me over to Eggman. The enemy.

"Doctor. I would have given to you within a few weeks time." Shadow said walking up to the computer. _How? Why?_ I thought to myself as I watched them.

" I'm sure you would have, but I have wasted enough time and energy. The time to act is now and I will not wait. Hand over that Chaos Emerald, Mia." Eggman said whirling to me as he pushed a button, four Chaos Emeralds came out through four holes on pedestals, that was when the pain began. I screamed at the top of my lungs, I fell to my knees ,my arms wrapping around me. It felt like every inch of my body was on fire, tears streamed down my face, every second becoming more unbearable. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, I cried into it's shoulder pleading for the pain to stop.

"**GET THE EMERALDS AWAY FROM HER!" **Shadow snarled at Eggman as he held me. With one push of a button, the emeralds disappeared along with the pain, I whimpered softly into his fur.

"She has the Chaos Emerald inside her! If she is near one then they'll have a reaction and cause her pain." Shadow snarled glaring at Eggman. He walked over to the kneeling hedgehogs smirking.

"Well then, It seems that we'll have to remove it so she isn't in so much pain, hmm? Take her to a cell, so she can recover " Eggman said as he watched us, Shadow stood up holding on to me by the waist. I slowly walked with him out to the hallway, I never said a word mainly because I was so sore I didn't want to and because of the betrayal. Right when I was beginning to see him as a friend instead of my jailer, now I wasn't sure what to think of him. We walked down so many corridors I couldn't remember where we were going, until we reached a cell. He opened the door with one hand, the other still holding on to me. I pulled away from him and wobbly walked over to the cot pushed against the wall.

"Mia, you have to under-" He began to say, before I cut him off.

"Just leave me alone, Shadow. I don't think I could bear hearing excuses." I said my voice shaking as I buried my face in what I thought was a pillow. I heard the cell door slam shut and the soft whirring of his air shoes. I was alone, and held captive.

* * *

**Will Sonic rescue Mia in time? How could Shadow double cross them like that? And what plans does Eggman have in store for Mia and WILL YOU REVIEW?! Find out in the next chapter of Kidnapped by a Shadow!**

**_P.S.-THANKS GREY VS ALE FOR THE GREAT IDEA!! I WASN'T SURE WHAT TO TYPE AT THAT PART , SO THANKS FOR HELPING ME! And may you be blessed with many great friends as well!_**

**_P.S.S- Also...I love hearing your suggestions , I may not be able to do all of them but it's a big help getting them! ~ God Bless!~_**


	22. Chapter 22

I sobbed into the pillow as soon as the cell door closed shut, it felt like my heart was ripped out and torn to pieces.

"Why? Why did you betray me Shadow? I…I thought you were my friend…I…I thought you actually cared about me." I cried my head pounding from all the stress and information I had found out. I was beginning to see him as a friend instead of a jailer, maybe something more, but now everything was bashed together I didn't know what to think.

**Shadow's Pov**

"I'm sorry." I said as I began to walk away from the cell, when she said something that stopped me.

"Why did you betray me Shadow? I…I thought you were my friend…I…I thought you actually cared about me." I stopped. I betrayed her…No. No, I didn't. I sank to my knees closing my eyes, it felt like a large pressure rested on my shoulders. Slowly opening them I looked at my surroundings ,instantly recognizing where I was.

"The Ark? Why? How?" I wondered out loud, I walked the familiar hallways, remembering light hearted memories. Running down the corridors laughing as shechased me laughing as well, I felt a strange pull coming from a room. I walked in and gasped at what I saw. She was laying on the floor, I ran over to her sliding down on my knees as I held her in my arms. Her eyes shot open , but instead of the beautiful sky blue eyes were hollow empty black eyes, although little disturbed I spoke.

"Maria?" My voice was surprisingly shaky , she reach up lightly touching my face and smiled coldly.

"Shadow why are you here? Don't you remember you left me, you betrayed me. You left me here to die!" Tears streamed down her face, I couldn't bear to see her crying.

"Maria, please don't cry." I said grasping her hand, She looked up at me.

"Shadow, Who do you really care about?" She sobbed , her whole body shaking.

"Maria, you know I care about you." I said nearly on the verge of tears, I was about to embrace her when someone appeared. Mia.

"Mia. What are you doing here?" She burst into tears her hands covering her face.

"Shadow. I thought you cared about me! You gave me that necklace." I head began to pound.

"Who do you really care about ?" They both said their faces began to swirl together the pounding on my head increasing. I shut my eyes hoping the pain would ease some, when I opened my eyes once again I noticed two wet spots.

"Tears…mine?" I thought lightly touching them dampening the tips of my fingers. I could still hear Mia's heart wrenching sobs. _" I thought you cared about me!" _her words echoed in his mind. Then the proposal I had with the doctor flashed in my mind

_Flashback_

_Eggman was facing the computer screen as I walked in the room._

_"So Shadow you still haven't found the Emerald?" _

_"No Doctor. I have not. I need a few more days." Eggman turned to me sneering_

_"With each passing day a little of Maria dies in you. With my new machine I'll be able to bring Maria back, isn't that what you want?" He said smirking._

_Flashback Ends_

"Maria or Mia?" I thought as I stood up, I walked out of the hallway from the horrific sobbing unable to decide who.

Mia's Pov.

I fell asleep, for how long I wasn't sure and I honestly didn't care. I never wanted to wake up from this nightmare, I just couldn't understand, how and why would he do this to me? I laid there the same question echoing through my mind, I heard the cell door open and the clank of metal against metal. I felt myself being yanked up cold metal piercing through my clothes, I screamed from fright and shock as the robot carried me through the twisting hallways. It brought me to the same room, except in a corner was a metal operation table. I felt like puking, Eggman must have noticed the face I made as he walked over to me.

"Oh, don't worry my dear. You won't feel a thing." He said as the robot carried me over to the table, when It placed me down I tried to get down , but It shoved me down before I could move. Cold metal straps clamped on wrists and legs, I struggled hoping I could get out.

" HO,HO, You won't be able to break through this, dearie." Eggman said standing over me holding a needle. He pulled up a sleeve on my arm to inject the sedative. I turned my head un able to watch, when my prayers were answered. There was a loud explosion from the other side of the room, I turned my head to see what happened. When the dust cleared, I saw my hero. Sonic. He zoomed over to me shoving Eggman to the ground.

"Release her **NOW**!" Sonic snarled grabbing Eggman by the collar, quickly nodding his head he pulled out a remote pressing a button instantly releasing my bonds. Sonic was next to me in a second picking me up.

"Are you okay Mia? " He asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck burying my face in his shoulder wanting so badly to cry.

"Sh..shadow. He tricked me….he's working with Eggman." I said barely fighting the tears. I felt Sonic's grip on my tighten, and heard a low growl coming from his throat. He started to run towards the gaping hole in the wall when he was kicked back , the both of us sent sprawling on the floor. I looked up at our attacker. Shadow.

* * *

**Hi, well here's the new chapter! I have to go nearly bedtime! Bye and please,please,please review!~God Bless!~**


	23. Chapter 23

Sonic instantly jumped up in front of me, blocking Shadow's view of me.

"Step aside faker!" Shadow snarled glaring at Sonic with pure hatred. I could feel my whole world collapsing, I began to stand up behind Sonic.

"GO! Get out of here, Mia!" Sonic growled never looking away from Shadow, I reached out touching his shoulder

"But-"

"Now, go Mia!" Sonic snapped shrugging his shoulder away from me, I glanced at Shadow. His piercing eyes softened some when he saw me, I turned away from him.

"Mia, please listen to me-" Shadow said looking around Sonic, I heard a loud crack.

" She's never listening to you again! You're never hurting her again!" Sonic snarled as he slammed Shadow into the wall. Snarling Shadow lunged for Sonic, I gasped watching the entire thing. Shadow slammed his fist into Sonic, Sonic returned it with a swift kick to the face. Sonic ran up to Shadow slamming him with a spin dash, Shadow hurtled against the wall again. Shadow jumped up and launched a Chaos Spear attack at Sonic, I couldn't see if Sonic was hit because he was dodging side to side to fast for me to see. A cold, chilling metal clamped around my waist, I turned to see the same robot that brought me here. I thrashed wildly flailing my arms.

"Sonic!!" I cried out as it brought me back to the same metal table. Sonic twisted around looking at me , he was about to run over to me when he was knocked flat on his back by Shadow. Sonic jumped up kicking Shadow from the side , then tried running over to save me. But once again Shadow recovered in a second and knocked him down, this time pinning him down.

"Sonic!! Let him go! Please Shadow!!" I cried out as tears slipped down my face, Shadow looked up at me. Like before his eyes changed from hatred to some thing I wasn't sure was.

Shadow's Pov

Her eyes, her face was pure torture. The tears streaming down her face reminded me of her. The Faker continued to thrash under me as I pinned him to the ground, he kept shouting to Mia, she crying out for him as well. I only wanted Maria to be back with me, but was Mia's pain worth it? Yes… Once we get the Chaos Emerald away from her, then she'll be free and can stay with the faker. That's all I want is for Maria to be here with me, the Doctor said he would help me get her back. That she'll have life once again and then…then what? I glance up at her again, the fear in her face was unparalleled in any term. Her Promise was to help the people of this planet, to bring them happiness. That was what I created to do and **That is what I'm going to do.**

Mia's Pov

The robot carried me over to the table strapping me in once again, as before I tried to fight but when robot weighing a ton you couldn't do much. Dr. Eggman walked over to me with the needle, wasting no time he quickly stabbed my arms. Numbness began to spread through out my whole body, I cried out for somebody to help me only to get sneered at by Eggman. He held some kind of scalpel in one hand, a face mask covering his huge nose, I turned my head closing my eyes unable to watch. CLANG! I snapped my back to see Shadow standing over me, although I was numb head to toe I could still tell I was trembling. I closed my eyes, grimacing expecting the worst. I felt the metal clasps around my wrist release, I looked up at Shadow in bewilderment. What? He scooped me up and ran out of the room my head limply resting against his chest. What and where was he going?

" I'm so sorry about this Mia. I should have never gone through with this. I…I never wanted to hurt you." His deep resonating voice said in my ear.

"Y…you didn't? I…thought you didn't c-"

"That I didn't care? Never! Mia, I've-" He was cut off as we were knocked to the ground ,Sonic scooped me up as he ran past Shadow.

"Wait! Sonic, he changed! He said he's sorry!" I pleaded with him he face was undeterred.

"Sonic he said he was sorry-"

"He said he'd never hurt you and look where we are! Do you expect me to believe that! Hmph he's probably trying to convince you to go back with him. No! You are never going with him, **that traitor**!" Sonic snarled as he rushed down the twisting corridors. We ran into a huge hanger with stairs going up and down the entire room, Sonic was about to go up when a flash of light appeared in front of us. Sonic was knocked to the ground, I rolled off to the side. Sonic was already up and began attacking Shadow.

"No! Wait!" I shouted as I began to stand up , by my pleas were unheard. They matched blow for blow, kick was reviewed with a fist and so on. Shadow pulled out a green emerald holding up in the air he began to say _Chaos Control _when Sonic kicked it away from it sending it flying across the hangar. As soon as that happened red lights began flashing across the room.

" The ship is falling! If we do not get a huge amount of power to the engine we'll crash into the city!" Eggman's voice echoed through out the ship. Instantly the both of them looked over to me. Shadow was next to me in a instant, he scooped me up and began running to the bridge. Sonic was right next to us, we entered the room to see Eggman running back and forth from side to side of the computer. I didn't like the look Sonic and Shadow had. There was a huge glass window, you could see everything in front of the ship, the city and ground wasn't very far away.

* * *

**_Why is the ship crashing? Will Sonic and Shadow put aside their differences to save the day? Has Shadow REALLY changed his point of view? Find out in the next chapter of Kidnapped by a Shadow!_**

** Hi! Well here's another chapter! Sorry if this seemed kinda rushed, like a lot of my other stories. Thanks everybody for reviewing!! Fifty reviews!!! This is so awesome!! Thanks everybody for the encouragement!!! PLease,please,please,please,please, review,review,review,review!!! ~God Bless!~**


	24. Chapter 24

I looked at them the fear obvious on my face, I turned back to the window, the ship was quickly reaching the city. Shadow and Sonic looked at each other then back to Eggman.

"Doctor, how much energy would we need?" Shadow asked walking up next to me as we looked up at the computer screen. The response we got was loud clicking from the keyboards, I looked up at Shadow. His head snapped behind us, suddenly he shoved me to the ground. _Chaos Spear! _I looked up the robot that had captured me was firing aimlessly around the room. The chaos spear bounced harmlessly off the robot, a blue blur slammed into the side of the gigantic robot .The robot swung its arm and flung Sonic across the room.

"No! E-14 has malfunctioned. I have no control over it!" Eggman exclaimed from behind a file cabinet , watching E-14 reek havoc in the entire room.

"Stay down." Shadow snarled as he began another relentless attack against the robot, I crawled over to a corner across from Eggman safe from firing range. Shadow bounced off the robot landing smoothly on his feet he glanced over to Sonic.

"Faker!"

"What!?" Sonic snapped side stepping away from the beam shot from the berserk robot.

"I believe a truce is in order?"

"Yeah. I agree. We attack as one, you from the left ,I go to the right."

"Agreed." They both slammed into the robot each denting the metal on E-14's side. Over and over again, I bit my lower lip watching the battle. I felt a soft whimper escape my throat, Shadow turned to me. My eyes widened when E-14 swung his arm knocking Shadow in to the wall.

"SHADOW!" I cried out tears beginning to fall, I didn't care if I was hit. I ran across the room in the middle of the crossfire, somebody ,must have been watching over me , I made it safe. His body was bruised, I grabbed his hand holding it to my cheek. His eyes opened, then widened at me.

" A…are you okay?" I sniffled looking him in the eye, for the first time I saw the shock in his face.

"I…I'm fine. I have to get back to the fight." He said looking past me and over to Sonic spin dashing against the robot again. Shadow ran past me and fought against the robot for what seemed to be hours, but in reality was on a few seconds.

"D…Dr. Eggman? W…what will happen if we crash to the ground. W…what can we do to prevent this disaster?" I asked as I slowly and painful crawled over to him, he was silent. I thought he hadn't heard me so I was about to repeat my self when he answered.

" The whole ship would come up in flames. I have some highly flammable equipment here, the chances of survival are very slim. That is if we aren't killed by E-14 before the crash."

"W…what can we do?"

" As I said before, Mia. We would need more energy or power to get this ship back in the air. I have four Chaos Emeralds, Sonic has one as does Shadow. We need the one you have within you, but it is nearly impossible to retrieve it. Therefore we and the people of that city have no chance for survival." Eggman said looking over at me, I turned away if I was able to get the emerald out then everybody would be safe. I was a helpless liability, I was useless. The one thing I could do was out of reach, leaving me the helpless girl.

_Flashback_

_What's the matter?" He asked me the worry coming back into his eyes._

"_I'm fine."_

" _I know something's wrong. Just tell me."_

"_Honestly , I'm alright!" I said as I looked at the setting sun. I felt him grab my hand , instinctively I turned to look at him. His emerald eyes were completely filled with sadness._

"_You can tell me anything Mia." Tears began to well up in my eyes, as I looked at him. Why was he always so nice to me?_

"_I…I…miss my family. I ..want to go home." I said my voice wavering as tears streamed down my face. I threw my arms around him, sobbing, my body shaking. I felt his hand on my back soothing me. I finally pulled away from him wiping my face ,feeling completely embarrassed , but also feeling less homesick. His hand rested on my shoulder for a moment , then looked at me with kind eyes saying._

"_Hey, don't be sad. I know you miss your family, but I promise I'll get you home. If you ever have time to worry or miss your family , just run." _

"_Faker you take care of the Emerald , I'm taking Mia home."_

"_I said I would take her. Besides you don't even care for her at all , so she might as well come with me." Sonic said I felt Shadow's grip on me tighten._

_**"Don't you dare say that Faker! I care about her as much as you do!" **_

_Flashback ends_

I winced at the memories, they had always helped me now it was my turn. I closed my eyes holding my hands out in front of me concentrating. Nothing. _Look to yourself, Mia! _A voice echoed inside my head. I glanced around me, everything and everybody was frozen, standing up I walked over to the window. We had come to a complete standstill.

"_Mia. You have to look within yourself." _I turned around to see a girl with flowing blond hair and sky blue eyes.

"Who? Who are you?" I asked walking over towards her.

"What happened?"

"_My name is Maria Robotnik. I've stopped time for a few moments. I came to help you, I've been watching over Shadow for a while and I've seen the happiness you've brought him. So now I'm here to help you." _She said softly holding her hands out to me, shyly I placed my hand in hers.

" I don't know how to get the emerald out. It's the only way to stop the ship from crashing." I said looking up into her sparkling cerulean eyes.

"_As I said before, Look within yourself. You'll find a way to save them, I know you will. I only came to tell you this, now I must leave. Take care." _She said smiling then slowly disappeared, I jumped back as everything began moving again. Look within myself. I closed my eyes holding out my hands again, I tried to imagine the ruby emerald in my hands glowing brightly. Then I felt a small weight in my hands, slowly I opened my eyes to see a blood red jewel sitting nicely in my hands. This is what began everything and this is what was going to end it. I shouted over to Sonic and Shadow, everybody turned to me. A bright light flashed through out the entire room, two gold hedgehogs stood before me. One had red stripes, I gasped as my ruby gem floated out of my hand began to circle around Sonic and Shadow along with six other different colored emeralds. Sonic and Shadow turned to each other smirking, Sonic slammed into the robot delivering the final blow. They then disappeared in a flash, I could see us getting higher and higher into the sky. Suddenly I felt so faint and dizzy the whole room began to spin. Then that familiar darkness returned overwhelming me once again. Soothing darkness.

* * *

**Will Super Shadow and Sonic save everybody before they crash? Will Mia survive till then? Find out in the finale of Kidnapped by a Shadow!**

**_Thanks everybody for the awesome reviews!!! Out of fifty-six reviews I only got one bad!! That is great, at least in my book! Thanks for the great suggestions Grey vs Ale and anyone else who gave me ideas!!! I would have updated sooner, but the document wouldn't upload!! PLease,please, review,review, review!!!~God Bless!~_**


	25. Chapter 25

Shadow's Pov

I looked towards Mia, simply stunned that she was able to retrieve the emerald from within her. I felt the power of all seven Chaos Emeralds in the room, I turned to the Faker seeing that he was in his super form. I instantly knew that I was as well, I could feel the power coursing through my body. The Faker smirked realizing at the same moment as me, he slammed himself into the robot delivering the final blow. With out a word we both used Chaos Control to teleport out side, We knew what we had to do. We flew underneath the ship and pushed up on it, I could already feel the power of the chaos emeralds slowly diminishing. A mountain range was a few miles away clear of any homes or people, once we got as low as possible to the ground then used Chaos control once again. Thud! It shook from the small drop, The Faker smirked at me then flew through the ship. I followed him inside, it didn't matter to me what happened to the Doctor no longer so I felt no regret destroying his precious ship. We entered the bridge to see the Doctor looming over a human girl, I didn't recognize her for it had been a while since I saw her in her human for. The Faker instant recognized her and rushed over to her.

"What happened? What did you do to her!" He snarled at Eggman. Eggman took a few steps back his hands in a defeated position.

"I didn't touch her! She collapsed and changed into a human." Her body was limp in his arms as he held her. It…it wasn't possible, could she have…

"She's fading fast. I don't know why she collapsed, Unless…" The doctor pondered as he walked over to a moniter pulling up and screen. It was a picture of DNA.

" Unless what! Doctor, answer me or so help me-"

" Calm down, Shadow. You getting in a bad mood isn't going to help her." Eggman retorted his eyes never leaving the screen.

"Hmm, it seems that the Chaos Emerald's energy bonded with her DNA. Since she removed it, her DNA has collapsed. She will die." Eggman said turning towards the Faker and I, he clutched her to his chest.

"There isn't any way to fix this?" I asked softly as I looked down at her face. Why am I to lose every thing I care about?

"No, I'm afraid not. There is no way possible."

Silence echoed within the room, I walked over to the Faker kneeling beside him. He looked up at me, then it hit me. He loved her. Now he was losing the one he loved as I did. How many times did I wish I could turn back time and fix the past or hope that I'd be able to stop someone from feeling that emptiness? I lightly touched her cheek, when a tear fell not from me but Sonic. Our super forms began flickering, then I remembered.

"Doctor, would it be possible for the Master Emerald to heal her? It had unlimited energy, it has done miricals before." I said looking up at the doctor.

"Yes…Of course! I don't know why I didn't think of it before. It is possible that it might heal her."

Sonic and I looked to each other, standing up we nodded our heads. We were at a moot point, Mia's life was at stake, fighting would only waste more time.

"Shadow before you go, Make sure you bring the Master Emerald with you when you return ." Eggman said smirking as he clasped his hands. I snarled at him

"I no longer work for you, Doctor." I said coldly turning away from him.

"Have you forgotten what your prize would be if you consent to help me?"

"No, I haven't. I no longer wish for it. Lets go Sonic." I said closing my eyes for a second and shouted Chaos Control. We appeared in front of a anceint shrine, we walked up the shine steps , Mia in Sonic's arms. The Master Emerald had a eriee glow once we reached the top, the red echidna called Knuckles stood there guarding it.

"Knuckles we need your help. Its Mia, the energy of the Chaos Emerald mixed with her DNA she dying. Can the Master Emerald reverse the damage? Knuckles please, I'm begging you. You and the Master Emerald have to help her." Sonic said walking closer to the M.E. Knuckles stepped towards Sonic. He handed Mia to him, Knuckles in turn placed her close to the M.E.

"_The servers are the seven chaos, chaos is power, power enriched by the heart, the controller is the one that unifies the chaos. Master Emerald, we need your help! Heal Mia!"_

Knuckles chanted over and over again. The emerald glowed softly then it began to get brighter and brighter until we had to sheild our eyes from the light. Slowly opening my eyes I Mia glowing ever so lightly. Sonic and I both moved towards her, He glared at me. I supposed he still blamed me for this and I suppose its true, but she has already forgiven me and that's all I need. We knelt beside her, she didn't stir.

"Knuckles, it…it didn't work." Sonic said softly as he covered his face with one hand. I couldn't say anything, what was there to say. I looked over her face…

"Sonic… Look." I whispered almost afraid that I was seeing things, he turned to looking at her and gasped. Her eyes were slowly beginning to open. She looked up at us, a small delicate smile appeared on her face.

Mia's Pov

I heard two voices speaking, I struggled to open my eyes. Although my vision was slightly bleary, I could still make out who it was. Sonic and Shadow were very distinct against the deep blue midnight sky.

"D…did you save everybody?" I asked my voice soft, I was in Sonic's arms as I looked around myself. I could hear Sonic's heart pounding.

"Yeah, it's all thanks to you Mia." Sonic said his voice quivering, Shadow was kneeling beside us.

" You saved everybody, Mia. If you hadn't given us the emerald everybody in the city might have died." Shadow said his eyes never looking away from mine. I tried to sit up, Sonic just propped me against the huge Emerald behind me. I stood up , surprisingly I wasn't weak at all, in fact I felt better than ever.

"Mia, you should rest for a bit. You've gone through a lot." Shadow said his hand lightly grabbing my arm. Then Sonic turned to me , his eyes were suddenly filled with sadness.

"What wrong Sonic?" I asked worried that something had happened. He looked at him his green eyes sorrowful.

"You can go home now. We have all the emeralds here, we can send you home." He said softly, my heart dropped.

"I…I can finally go home?" I asked hoping this wasn't a dream. Sonic nodded, Shadow was silent both of them looking at the ground. I almost didn't want to go home, I'd miss Sonic so much and shockingly Shadow too. The thought of my mom and dad waiting for me at home also flashed in my mind, they're probably worried sick about me.

" When?"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other, Sonic walked over to Shadow then with out a word they both shouted Chaos Control. A blue misty swirling portal was were they were standing. This was it, time for me to go me. I bit back the tears as I walked over to Shadow, with out a second thought I threw my arms around him, hugging him. His arms wrapped around me returning the hug.

"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of me and giving me home while I was here." I said looking up at him, his face was unreadable.

"I'm…I'm sorry I betrayed you and Sonic. I truly am, I thought I was doing something for a friend. Now I realized my mistake." He said I nodded my head and pulled away from him. I turned to Sonic, this was the hard part. I walked over to him unsure of what to say.

"S…Sonic. I…I … Thank you for being there for me no matter what." I said the struggle to not cry was overwhelming. This time he wrapped his arms around me, as tears streamed my face.

"Y…you don't have to go. You could stay here on Mobius, with me and Amy and-"

" I…I'm going to miss you, but I have to my parents are probably worried about me. I wish there was something I could do to repay you for everything." I said tears staining my face. His face flushed as he answered me

"Kiss me."

I felt my face turn red, but pushing it aside I reached up and lightly kissed him. I looked into his eye, my heart breaking , yet still anxious to go home. I softly pulled away from him, if I stayed any longer I might never leave. I was a foot away from the portal, when I looked back.

"I'll never forget you both. I'm…I'm going to miss you so much." I said softly looking at the both of them.

"Good bye Mia."

I stepped into the portal as cool rush of air lightly hitting my face , I closed my eyes and when I opened them again. I was in my room. Home.

* * *

**There I'm done. Sorry if the end stunk or seemed rushed, I was planning for it to be longer or something. But anyway, thank you EVERYBODY who has ever reviewed on this story. I was so close to deleating this story when I first began writing this, but thank to you my readers it is finally done. Please ,review and tell me what you thought of the whole story. ~God Bless!~**


End file.
